


Something About Us

by Asase



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asase/pseuds/Asase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic idea that has been kicking around my head for the past few months. And I've finally sat myself down to write the first chapter. It's set some time in the future. Kaldur is taking a well deserved break from hero work, but has isolated himself in order to do so. Lian has started her superhero career and Roy is showing her the ropes. Roy and Jade have split on decent terms. Jade visits Lian often but could never fully distance herself from the thrill of her assassin work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mrs. Floros' store wasn't too far from the city's square where the commotion started. Kaldur scooped the older woman from the sidewalk and into the interior of her store in time to replace her as the villain's captive. He sighed inwardly as he was taken into a rear choke hold. It was the preferable outcome. But the tomatoes were now ruined, squashed under the overturned cart, and he really wanted tomatoes tonight, it was hard to have psari plaki with out them

Kaldur knew the voice of his captor, but it was obvious he wasn't recognized. A mixed blessing. Tommy Terror wasn't bright, and Kaldur didn't want to be found. His existence in Oia was an open secret. The city was large enough for his needs, meaning not too large at all. He knew the language, and had dreamed of experiencing how the city's white walls lit up at sunset. The community members knew of him, and was happy to treat him as another neighbor. The city itself was a tourist attraction, and its narrow pathways wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable increase of foot traffic if an ex superhero became one of its highlights. A crowd of locals and tourists looked on as he weighed his options. Kaldur risked exposure if he took care of Tommy but he seemed to have little choice.

 A girl's voice broke his train of thought. She looked to be about sixteen. Her auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a modified version of the red and yellow costume Kaldur had etched into his memory. Her bow was drawn, an arrow already aimed at Tommy's head. Speedy, the new Speedy, was in Greece. Sixteen seemed too old, or at least he hopped he hadn't let that much time pass. Her father always looked a bit older than his age in his youth. Perhaps she had inherited that trait from him, along with her height, and sharp blue eyes. At least, Kaldur thought, her hair had darkened a bit.

 Speedy's eyes narrowed. “Hiding behind civilians Terror? Weren't you bragging earlier that my arrows didn't hurt?”

 “Shut up. I ain't stupid. I know you're thinking of using one of those foam arrow things. This,” He said, releasing his left hand from the hold to thump Kaldur's temple. “Is gonna make sure that won't happen.”

 Kaldur wondered if he should feign discomfort. It wouldn't take much strength to break Tommy's hold. It was sloppily done from the start, and Tommy hadn’t bothered to return his left hand to the correct position, significantly reducing the hold's effectiveness. He often relied on brute strength rather than skill. A habit Kaldur tried to break during the short time he was the Terror Twin's superior. But Kaldur could avoid detection if he pretended to be human. He wore a light jacket today, its neck line high enough to cover his gills. Speedy didn't seem to recognize him, and Tommy was too desperate to notice. It might even be good lesson in how to manage hostage situations for her.

 “I can think of other ways to put you down.” a man said from behind.

 The voice made Kaldur's heart stop. Tommy turned to the speaker, confirming Kaldur's fears. If asked, fear was not an emotion that Kaldur would list as a response to seeing Roy again. But he never imagined he would meet Roy under these circumstances. They never reconciled after the REACH invasion, though they shared the same spaces, and behaved cordially. It was easy to pretend they hadn’t drifted apart while both in uniform. Or to find clever ways to occupy themselves with mutual friends in civilian spaces. Red Arrow's eyes widened in recognition as he lowered his bow.

 Speedy kept her weapon trained on Tommy but glanced from the villain to her father. “Red? What are -”

 The pavement cracked as Tommy fell to the ground. He looked up to Kaldur and stammered. “You..You're. Why are you even here?”

 “Back up,” Red Arrow barked. He waited for Kaldur to move out of the way before releasing his arrow. Tommy yelled profanities as his body was encapsulated in the dense foam and the onlookers cheered. Mrs. Floros tip toed out of her store and clutched Kaldur's arm. She handed him his shopping bag and tugged him in the direction of her store. Kaldur understood her meaning. It wouldn't be long before people started asking questions. He'd better leave now before that happened.

 Roy entered the store after them, grabbing Kaldur's arm before he could make his escape. They stared at each other for a few seconds. A decades worth of unasked questions filled Roy's eyes. It was then that Kaldur realized just how often he avoided Roy's gaze. He could leave now, and risk an argument when Roy tracked him down later. If Roy tracked him down later. Suddenly the idea that Roy wouldn't want anything to do with him bothered him immensely. These last few years in isolation had worn down the immunity he built up against such feelings.

 Roy released his hold once it became clear that Kaldur wasn't going to leave. Kaldur moved to the check out counter and borrowed a pen. Taking Roy's hand in his he wrote his address onto Roy's palm. Roy nodded and balled his hand into a fist, gripping Kaldur's fingers tightly. Kaldur had to use a bit of is strength to pull his fingers from Roy's hold.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the press asked the expected questions Roy and Lian found a quiet place to change into civilian clothing. Roy then lead them on the search for Kaldur's address with negative results. Thinking back he realized it would have been better to wait until the ink dried before grabbing Kaldur's hand. Not that he understood why he grabbed on to Kaldur hand like that. It had been four years since the last time he saw Kaldur. And his day to day life hadn't been effected. He couldn't say that he missed Kaldur, they barely spoke to each other when he was around anyway. But Kaldur should have been at the bottom of the ocean doing what ever Atlanteans did, not living what seemed to be a normal civilian life in some far off corner of the world. He didn't need to leave the country to do that.

 After the third time knocking on the door of the wrong home Roy was all nerves. He stood in front of the bright blue door to the fourth house like a lump, clutching onto the bag of vegetables given to him by the shop keeper for Kaldur. Lian adjusted the hold on her duffel bag before giving the door a hard knock. Roy didn't try to hide his dismay.

 She looked over to him and shrugged. “Someone had to do it.”

 The door opened shortly after. Kaldur nodded and stepped aside to let them into his home. Roy hesitated and almost reached out to grab Lian as she strolled inside.

 Lian inspected the mosaic tile on the foyer’s floor before tilting her head upwards. “Whoa,” she said as she pointed to the elaborate light fixture above them. “How did you get a hold of something like that?”

 Kaldur smiled. “I saved a glass blower several years ago and called in a favor once I purchased this place.”

 “So how many favors did you call in?” she asked as she moved farther into the house. She inspected the dark wood of the living room floor before entering the space. “Its small like our apartment.” She looked back to her father with a smirk. “But with better taste in decor.”

 “Hey, comfort is all that matters,” Roy answered a bit irritably. Kaldur's openness with Lian took him of guard and he hated himself for it. It was not as if Kaldur and Lian had never met. And Kaldur had lead the Team for so many years that speaking to people younger than he was must be second nature by now.

 “A few,” Kaldur answered. “But I did most of the work here myself. For instance, removing the wall between the kitchen and living room, and replacing the floors.”

 “Cool.” Lian said as she wondered into the kitchen. She peered at the pendant lights over the kitchen island that matched the fixture in the foyer. “Dad, remind me to be there the next time a shoe designer is in peril. This looks like the way to live... So uh where is your bathroom?”

 Kaldur pointed in the direction of his bathroom “Just down that hallway.”

 Lian wondered farther into the house leaving Kaldur and Roy alone. Roy shifted in place. Kaldur had stopped speaking and didn't even look in his direction. He offered the bag of groceries to Kaldur. “The shopkeeper asked me to give you this.”

 “Oh?” Kaldur reached over to take the bag. He looked inside before placing it on the islands counter top. “My shopping was interrupted earlier,” He said as he pulled out tomatoes, onions, and celery. “That was kind of her to send this with you.”

 “Oh my God!”

 They heard Lian's yell from the bathroom, the sudden noise startling them both. Roy let Kaldur lead the way to through the house. Lian had left the door wide open, she stood in the middle of the room with a large grin on her face. What Roy saw was a relief. He laughed laughed loudly. The rest of Kaldur's home met his expectations. Elegant but understated with the right mix of old and new. Kaldur had always liked nice things, and it was nice to see that he felt comfortable getting such things for himself. But the bathroom being the nicest room should have been on Roy's mental check list. They used to joke when Kaldur first came to the surface that he spent most of his free time in the bathroom. He wasn't used to the dry air on the surface and took several showers a day just to feel water on his skin.

 This, however, was more extravagant than Roy would have imagined. White porcelain floors with green glass tile accents. A pure white sink large enough for a kitchen that shared the same clean lines as a massive soaking tub in the far left corner. The entire rear wall was covered in alternating white and light green glass that was only broken up by shower heads and body sprays, all blocked off from the rest of the room by a wall of glass.

 Lian pulled off her shoes and entered the glass wall shower. She touched one of the many body sprays. “You could fit three maybe four people in here!”

 Kaldur looked a bit embarrassed. “I do not know. I have never tried.”

 “Man... No way whatever dinky hotel we find tonight will match up to this.”

 Kaldur looked to Roy. “You do not have a place to stay?”

 “Not yet.” Lian answered, looking disappointed.

 “Things got a little turned around because of Terror.” Roy explained. “Don't worry Lian we'll find something.”

 “The two of you could stay here,” Kaldur paused and seemed to consider his words for a moment. “If you would not mind that is. I do have a guest room.”

 “Awesome!” Lian turned to her father with stars in her eyes.

 Roy was not so enthused. “Wait a second. We can't just barge in and-”

 “Daaaad,” Lian whined, slouching a little bit. “Did you see how many visitors were here today? I bet all the half decent places are already booked.”

“Still-” Roy's eyes flicked to Kaldur. It was already odd seeing him again, he wasn't sure about staying over.

 “She is correct,” Kaldur added. “My place is not large but you are welcome to say.”

 “That settles it.” Lian got out of the shower and knelt down to unzip her duffel bag. “I'm so gonna take a shower now.”

 “Now?” Roy asked.

 “Yes now.” Lian waved towards the bathroom door. “So if you gentlemen would excuse me.”

 Roy and Kaldur looked to each other before heading out of the bathroom. Kaldur closed the door behind them. They stood silently at the outside of the bathroom for a moment. The sound of the shower turning on prompted Roy to speak. “Sorry about all this.”

 “No.” Kaldur answered. “It is fine. How old is she now?”

 “13.”

Kaldur hummed in response.

 “I know. It's the height..and well, I figured that she'd take after her mom but I didn't think she'd mature so early.”

 Kaldur nodded.

 “I already have to ward guys away. Not that I'm scared of her dating or whatever. It's just that she attracts guys way to old for her. Then there's this modeling thing.”

 “Modeling thing?” Kaldur asked, as he began to head back towards the living room.

Roy followed. “Yeah. That's why we’re really here. She just started this year. Got scouted while downtown with some friends. Since this job landed on her spring break I figured why not. I mean, what girl wouldn't want to model internationally at least once?”

 “When is the shoot?”

 “Tomorrow and the day after that. Is it okay if we stay for more than one night.”

 Kaldur gave a small smile, a sad smile, and Roy felt as if his heart were being squeezed. “I have no other visitors. You can stay as long as you need. But where are my manners.” Kaldur turned and headed back into the main hallway. “You still have not put away your belongings. Lian can use my guest room and you can stay in my bedroom.”

 “I can't take your bed Kal.” A few steps behind, Roy turned to follow Kaldur back into the hallway. He jerked his thumb towards the living room. “I'll sleep in the living room or something.”

 “No. You are a guest. It would not do for you to sleep on the sofa. I only have to change the sheets for you.”

 Kaldur's room was just big enough to comfortably fit a king sized bed and a dresser. It was a bit of a let down after the glamorous bathroom but Roy kept his comments to himself. He gestured to the already made bed. “This is the bed that you have to change the sheets for? Looks fine to me.”

 “I make my bed in the morning but-”

 “Don't worry about it Kal.” Roy set his duffel bag on the floor. “But are you sure that you want me to take your bed? That sofa doesn’t look long enough for you.”

 “Which also means that it would not be long enough for you.” Kaldur pointed out.

 “We'll let Lian sleep on the sofa or something.”

 Kaldur's face went blank.

 “Fine...but I warn you, start spoiling her now and you'll end up doing her bidding for the rest of your life.”

 Kaldur shrugged. “I have missed a few years so...”

 Roy scoffed and took a seat on Kaldur's bed. “Yeah...you have,” He paused for a moment hoping that he did not sound too harsh. “I know you needed a break, and I'm not at all qualified to tell you how to live, but you dropped off the face of the earth. I don't even think Dick knows where you are.” When Kaldur didn't answer Roy continued. “It's a king sized bed you know. It's not like we'd be on top of each other if we shared it.”

 “I said that I would sleep on the sofa Roy.” Kaldur repeated. “I need to start prepping for dinner. I will let you get settled,” He said as he left the bedroom.

 Roy leaned back and laid on the bed once Kaldur closed the door. He slung his arm over his face to block the light from the ceiling fan above. Without Lian's presence it was hard enough for them to talk to each other. There was no way that they would feel comfortable enough to share a bed. Back in their younger days Kaldur would spend the night at the Queen's residence often. Now it was as if they were just getting to know each other again and it felt...stupid. Roy had grown content knowing that he could contact Kaldur if he needed to. So long as no one was in mortal danger it was alright to pretend that things were fine between them. Kaldur was the one with the problem, Kaldur was the one who pulled away back then. Back when Kaldur was the only contact that Roy kept with the super hero community. The rest had given up on finding the original Roy. Kaldur still supported him, but he stopped communicating and never explained why. Even after his very good excuse to drop all contact, his undercover mission, was over Kaldur was still distant while claiming that everything was fine. So why did Roy feel responsible for this distance?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Roy took a sip of his coffee and frowned. It was perfect. Brewed strong with a bit of sugar just how he liked it. Kaldur didn’t even ask how he liked it, only if he wanted coffee. Then brewed a pot and brought a mug to the living room for him. Back then this wouldn’t have been weird. There were a number of long nights and early mornings between them. Caffeine was a matter of survival during stake outs and since someone had to keep watch they took turns performing coffee runs. Back then Wally would just load everyone up on sugar, Dick was thoughtful enough to bring sugar packets for everyone to mix their own, but Kaldur, Kaldur always got it perfect. Roy decided that Kaldur was stupid for remembering and his frown deepened.

“Is something the matter?” Kaldur asked looking over from his work in the kitchen.

 “Huh? No.” Roy shook his head then took another sip.

 Lian sat on the sofa next to her father. Her posture became progressively worse as she flipped through the channels. They were all in Greek. Roy let her have reign over the remote, he wasn’t paying attention to the TV anyway. Whenever Kaldur happened to be facing away from the living room Roy caught himself staring. Kaldur had done away with his jacket, as well as the button down shirt he wore that day. He looked slovenly for Kaldur standards in just a pair of dark washed jeans, a tank top, and a plan blue apron. But maybe Roy had just become too used to seeing Kaldur either in uniform or what Kaldur thought passed for casual clothing.

 Roy’s eyes settled on the muscles of Kaldur’s back, he should have lost some definition without hero work to keep him motivated. He wondered if Kaldur swam laps around the island to make up for the change in activity and chuckled.

 “Hmm?” Lian asked.

 “Nothing. Remembered something funny.” Roy lied.

 “Well share it with me. I’m like seriously bored out of my mind over here,” she muttered as she pressed the channel button again.

 Roy reached over and mussed Lian’s hair. “You’ll find something to watch princess.” He laughed as Lian shoved his hand off her head. It was then that Roy’s eyes settled onto Kaldur’s arms. The tattoos were missing. He was certain that because of their magical nature they couldn’t be removed. A sudden irrational fear gripped him. Had he been lead into a trap? Had Kaldur been kidnapped and replaced by an imposter? Either way none of his or Lian’s gear was near by. Just as he was thinking of a way to alert Lian without letting not-Kaldur know of his suspicions, Kaldur gestured to the sink and his tattoos appeared. They glowed as a stream of water flowed his way and continued to glow as he rinsed off some parsley. Roy’s jaw dropped a bit. At some point during the past four years Kaldur had completed his training.

 “You know.” Lian whispered. “I don’t blame you for checking him out. Uncle Kaldur’s pretty hot.”

 Roy’s mouth snapped shut. He gave Lian a dirty look. “I am not checking him out,” he said through clenched teeth.

 Lian scoffed. “If you say so.” She put the remote down and stood. “Okay there is nothing on,” She raised her arms in the air for a stretch. “I’m gonna see if I can help out a bit.”

 “Hey!” Roy grabbed Lian’s arm

 Leaning in Lian whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna tell him.” She winked before removing his hand and making her way to the kitchen.

 Roy stewed a bit. But I’m not checking him out, he thought, his inner voice sounding petulant within his own mind. He’d checked Kaldur out before, he knew what checking Kaldur out was like. Lian was just to young to know the difference. Roy resisted the urge to nod to himself and took a long drag of his coffee instead. He was simply analyzing the situation. Who knew what would have happened if Kaldur wasn’t Kaldur!

 His rationalizations brought back memories. He _had_ checked Kaldur out before and now he felt stupid for suggesting they share a bed. Because the last time they did they actually were on top of each other. Granted, Kaldur was out of sorts because of Tula’s death and Roy only wanted to make everything okay for who he assumed was his last friend on earth. He’d thought he’d seen the depths of Kaldur’s emotional range, but Kaldur cried. _Cried_ , and all Roy could think to do was kiss the tears away.

 Shit, Roy thought. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, his ears were probably redder than the tomato Kaldur just passed to Lian to cut up. It was a lifetime ago, but he was suddenly remembering everything they did that night, and did that week. It seemed unimportant after the invasion. Jade had returned to him and brought Lian with her. With a family, and the promise of a fulfilling domestic life, Roy had no time to wonder if the fling could have became something more. Now he was single and spending the night in the bed of the first man he’d ever… Fuck! I should have let him change the sheets, they probably smell just like…Fuck, Roy thought. He began to pray to whatever gods that would listen that the brand of body wash Kaldur used to use had been discontinued. Kaldur was a creature of habit and wouldn’t change without reason, otherwise sleep wouldn’t come easy for Roy tonight.

 Lian was too absorbed with chatting to notice her father’s struggles. “Fish huh?” Lian asked her voice dry.

 “Apologies,” Kaldur said. “I had beef last night ..so.”

 “No its fine. I’m not against it. It’s just.” She giggled a bit. “A bit stereotypical? But you’re really going all out.” She walked over to the dough that Kaldur had rising on the counter and poked at the plastic wrap stretched on top of the bowl.

 “I enjoy cooking.”

 “That’s nice. That one over there,” She jerked her thumb over to her father. “Only does breakfast and grills things. So man cooking.”

 Kaldur’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “Man cooking?” He asked with a smile.

 Lian blushed a bit. “Yeah…I mean what else would you call it?”

 “It’s better than no cooking.” Roy retorted. “Since when do you try to cook anything other than boxed mac and cheese and ramen?”

 Lian’s blush grew. She glared at her father. Roy stuck his tongue out at her as a response. Kaldur laughed at the display and Roy quickly drew his tongue back into his mouth. He went to take another sip of coffee and saw that it was empty. Grudgingly he got up and headed to the kitchen for a refill

 “Anyway.” Lian said as she rolled her eyes. “Do you ever cook for other people? I don’t see a dining table.”

 “Pass me that bowl please?” Kaldur asked, pointing to the ball of dough. He resumed speaking after he had the bowl in his hand.“I normally eat in the kitchen. There was not enough room for a proper dining space, so I made the island larger and purchased some stools. But I have a table set up on the courtyard. Most of the time my neighbors invite me to their homes and I will make a dish as a gift.”

 “Ugh.” Roy inspected his coffee cup after taking a sip.

 “Is something the matter?” Kaldur asked.

 “No. I added too much sugar.” Roy took a big gulp and then added more coffee to his mug to balance the flavor. Something was so wrong about Kaldur knowing how to make his coffee better than he did.

 “So no girlfriend then?” Lian asked.

 Roy almost choked on his coffee.

 “No.” Kaldur continued to work as if the question didn’t phase him.

 Lian pursed her lips and thought for a moment. “Boyfriend?”

 “Lian,” Roy almost yelled. “Go…watch TV or something.”

 “Whaaaaaaaaaat? Its all Greek. I like only know how to say hello and where’s the restroom in Greek.” She shook her head. “Are there any English channels? Or Vietnamese?” She asked Kaldur.

 “Unfortunately no. But you can borrow my laptop if you would like to find something to watch.”

 Lian’s face lit up “Oh you have wifi here? I have my own laptop.” She left the kitchen and headed towards the guest room. “Finally civilization!”

 Kaldur chuckled as he watched Lian leave.

 Roy sighed. “Really, I am so, so, sorry about this.”

 Kaldur slipped on some oven mitts. “She is fine. It is hardly worse that what locals have asked about my life.” He opened his oven and prepared to put the bread and fish inside

 Roy grabbed bread pan from Kaldur. “What are you doing?” He placed the pan on the counter before taking the fish as well. “I don’t know why you insist on doing this type of stuff when you know you have a weakness for extreme temperatures.” He plucked the oven mitts off of Kaldur’s hands.

 “It is fine…I am never near the oven that long.”

 Roy gave Kaldur a dirty look as he put the mitts on.

 “And what am I to do?” Kaldur responded. “Microwave everything?”

 Roy placed the food into the oven and closed the door. “There are some pretty powerful ones on the market now you know.”

 Kaldur rolled his eyes. “I have not passed out yet and you never complain when the food is done.”

 Lian stood on the opposite side of the kitchen and giggled. “Is this like… normal for you two?”

 Both men jumped. Kaldur was the first to speak. “Lian…This is-”

 Lian opened her Laptop and held it up for Kaldur. “Password please.”

 Kaldur identified his network and then typed in his password.

 “Thank you.” Lian moved to sit on one of the stools.

 Roy scoffed. “You know, it’s good to unplug on occasion. You should take advantage of our cellphone’s lack of signal to take a break. Your blog wont shut down if you don’t update it every hour.”

 Lian typed away without looking up. “You sound old dad.”

 “I’m serious, you’re always on that thing, and don’t lecture me about growing technology. How can you be so connected to a dinky phone or laptop when the Watchtower is chock full of supercomputers? Even some from other planets?”

 “You can’t play games on the Watchtower computers dad.”

 “You can not?” Kaldur asked.

 “Batman keeps uninstalling the emulators.” Lian explained

 “Oh?” Kaldur made a face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “ I would think that indulging in such games is important to keeping a balanced mental state. Especially after dealing with unsavory individuals.”

 “Can you tell Batman that? It’s turning into a family feud. Uncle Dick will download the program, and then Batman will uninstall it. And now that Uncle Dick has managed to create programs that aren’t easily uninstallable Batman makes Uncle Tim take it down for him.”

 Kaldur laughed. “Lian, You do know Batman’s identity correct?”

 “Uhh yeah…I know.”

 “Then why is it Uncle Dick and Uncle Tim, but not Uncle Bruce?”

 “Kal,” Roy interjected. “Have you heard anyone besides Clark and Diana call him Bruce while he’s in uniform?”

 Kaldur thought for a second. “Oliver when he is angry enough to throw caution to the wind. So point taken.”

 Lian’s eyes grew wide. “That does not sound nice.”

 Roy laughed and rubbed his hands together. “Alright princess. Story time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sofa was too small for Kaldur. He did not try to deny it, he was only glad that the polite thing to do was to give Roy his bed. Roy’s suggestion that they share the bed was reasonable. They wouldn’t even be at risk for accidental touching. They could have both spent the night in comfort with their backs turned from each other, yet Kaldur felt it would have provided a worse nights sleep for him than the sofa. At least there he wouldn’t have to hide his discomfort, or any other intrusive emotions. He was already off center from Roy’s behavior last night.

 Kaldur pretended not to notice the staring because anything else would make the situation more awkward. Only decades of working under pressure kept his chopping knife steady as he made dinner. He was afraid. Afraid of being alone with Roy, afraid of whatever questions Roy might ask, afraid of explaining himself. He knew that he had been distant for over a decade. He assumed that Roy didn’t mind. Roy had no reason to mind, he had a life to rebuild and family to rebuild it with. The answers to his questions would have only hindered that process, and at this date the answers were useless to either of them.

 Kaldur woke an hour earlier than normal with back pain. Giving up on the idea of sleep he decided to start his morning ritual, a light breakfast followed by a few laps around the island of Santorini. When he returned both Roy and Lian had gone out for the morning. Kaldur took their absence as a opportunity to get some work done. He wasn’t sure what their plans were today, and Lian might insist that he tag along.

 Kaldur felt like working in his courtyard this morning. Suddenly the home he had built as an escape felt like a prison. He supposed that he was anxious. He did not know when Roy and Lian would be back and was not ready to speak to Roy yet. It was an added expense but Kaldur installed a small sink in his courtyard, and kept an electric kettle, mugs, and tea in the cupboard under it. He spread out his resources, turned on his laptop, slipped on his reading glasses and got to work. By his third cup of tea he was joined by Lian. She still wore work out clothes and had her hair tied back in a bun.

 “I assume practice was successful?”

 “Yep.” She tipped over to Kaldur’s side of the table and looked over his shoulder. “That…looks really really complicated”

 Kaldur removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “It is my work.”

 “Really? I assumed that you were incredibly rich because of sunken treasure or something.”

 Kaldur smiled and returned his glasses to his face. “Unfortunately no.” He picked up his mug and took a sip.

 “Green?” Lian asked.

 “Yes.” Kaldur got up from his chair. “Would you like a cup?”

 “Yes please.”

 By the time Kaldur returned with a mug Lian had taken a seat, as well as his cup. “It’s already brewed,” she explained. Lian sat crossed legged in her chair, cradling her cup. After a few moments she spoke again. “You know.” she started quietly. “Uncle Dick told me that you were supposed to be my godfather.”

 “I was?” Kaldur asked. He hid his surprise.

 Lian nodded. “He said that you and my dad used to be really good friends. So he never expected to be asked.”

 “Dick is better with children. He also has access to resources that would ensure you have a good life if something were to happen to your parents.”

 Lian looked around the patio. “You don’t seem to be doing that bad for yourself.” She pointed to a row of planters in the right corner. “How many herbs do you have?”

 Kaldur was happy for the change in subject. “I have 15 types.”

 She got up and walked over to then. “And they grow year round?”

 “It is pretty temperate here.”

 Roy opened the door than knocked on the door frame to the patio. “Hey.”

 “Morning.” Kaldur glanced in Roy’s direction when he answered and regretted the impulse. Some habits never died, and Roy never bothered to bring a full change of clothes with him to the bathroom. At least this time he had the decency to pull back on his used pants instead to making a mad dash for his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kaldur wished that he had worn his old shirt as well. To make matters worse Kaldur could smell his body wash on him. Kaldur’s skin was sensitive to most soaps so he used a natural brand that smelled of almond oil. It was a level of intimacy that they hadn’t shared in a long time.

 “Looking for me?” Lian asked.

 “Shower’s free. And I’m gonna make breakfast.” He looked to Kaldur. “I guess you’d have just about anything we’d need right?”

 Kaldur tore his eyes away and returned to his work. “I should have the basics, yes.”

 “Nothing too filling.” Lian warned. “I don’t want to be bloated before the shoot.”

 “Yeah yeah,” Roy waved her off and made his way back into the house.

 Lian sighed. “I’d better go and monitor him.” She stopped in front of Kaldur before continuing into the house. “Do you think,maybe, that you and my dad could be friends again?”

 "Again?” Kaldur asked feigning innocence. He smiled and hoped that it wasn’t as weak as he felt.

 “Its just that all he does now is work and chase after me. Uncle Dick’s tries to get him to hang out but I don’t think he really gets him…. Anyway. Just think about it.” she left the courtyard and returned to the house.

 Kaldur stared after her, unsure if he’d ever find the words to explain that for him being friends with her father was impossible.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Roy stared at the sky, fighting the urge to doze. Ten minutes passed since they were told to wait in the meeting place's courtyard. Jade had been to several of Lian's fashion shows and photo shoots, but he hadn’t and he promised. So here he was, half awake and bored out of his mind. The energy from a decent training session, hot shower, and coffee long since worn away. Kaldur looked more aware and that bothered him. At the very least Kaldur should be complaining of back pain right now or something. Anything to make him not feel so miserable and ungrateful. A slim man in a tailored suit greeted them. Roy resisted the urge to speak. The man didn't fit his image of someone in the fashion business with his wide rimmed glasses and mousy brown hair. Unless of course it was cool now to dress like a stuffy businessman. Roy wasn't tuned into the scene, but he was pretty sure that wasn't the case.    
  
“Finally!” Lian stomped over to him with her hands on her hips. “Frank where is Elisa? Isn't she in charge of this shoot?”  
  
“That's exactly why she isn't here,” Frank responded, his voice tight. “She's busy. But I'll take you to her. You're actually a bit early.” His eyes flicked from Lian to Roy and then to Kaldur. “Are you going to introduce us?”  
  
Lian rolled her eyes. “ This.” She jerked her thumb at Roy. “Is my dad. And that.” She pointed to Kaldur. “Is a friend of the family.”  
  
 “Your father huh?” Frank removed a business card from his suit pocket and handed it to Roy. “Frank Manson. I represent your daughter and other newly established models.”  
  
“Okay...” Roy cautiously took the card from Frank's hands.   
  
“My firm is always on the look out for fresh talent and-”  
  
“Fresh?” Roy laughed. “I think I'm a little to old to be considered fresh.”  
  
“Nonsense.” Frank waved off Roy's concerns. “It just depends on what market you're going after. The the good ole American boy look never goes out of style. And natural redheads are rare. Especially attractive ones. ”  
  
Roy's eyebrow rose. He glanced around Frank to see Lian slouch and bury her face in her hands.  
  
“Any your friend here.” Frank pulled out another card. “He has a very international look to him, and some daring fashion sense. A scarf in this weather!  But he pulls it off so well.” He handed the card to Kaldur. Kaldur opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lian.   
  
“Frank!” She grabbed the man's elbow. “Don't we have work to do?”  
  
“I always have work to do.” He leaned forward and tucked his card into Kaldur's vest pocket then patted Kaldur's chest where the pocket lay.  
  
Lian began to drag the man away. “This is why I didn't want you to meet my parents.” she muttered darkly.  
  
“Really?” Frank laughed. “Is your mother a looker too?  We do need more 30 plus in our catalog.”  
  
“You can't just go around recruiting everybody!” She opened the door to the building and pushed Frank inside. “People have lives you know.”  
  
Roy and Kaldur watched the commotion without comment. Kaldur broke the silence. “Should we find a place to watch the shoot?”    
  
“Sure,” Roy agreed. He held his tongue as the made their way out of the courtyard. He stole glances of Kaldur's face to try and tell what the other man was thinking. On the third glance their eyes met. Kaldur looked away with a slight smile on his face.  
  
“Ole American boy hmm.”  
  
Roy scoffed. “Whatever you say Mr. International.”  
  
They both laughed and god it was good to see a genuine smile on Kaldur's face. Especially one that he caused. “Attractive natural red heads are rare.. Phh. Dude needs to get out more. Though” Roy reached over and tugged at Kaldur's scarf. “He's right about this.”  
  
Kaldur smirked as his eyebrow rose. “That it is too warm for such a garment or that I 'pull it off well'?”  
  
Roy laughed again. “Whatever man.” Sure he thought that Kaldur pulled it off, but Kaldur had such an unintuitive match of features that anything he wore paled in comparison. Roy pulled the business card out of Kaldur's vest pocket. “That guy's a bit eccentric.”  
  
“I am certain that Lian can handle him.” Kaldur smiled again. “And I am more than happy to let her keep such responsibilities.” He took the card from Roy and tossed it in an upcoming trash bin.  
  
 “Can't argue with that.” Roy pointed to the small crowed that had gathered just outside of the area corded off for the photo shoot.“Looks like we are just in time to get a good spot.”  
  
“Would you like something to drink?” Kaldur asked. “There is a shop near by.”  
  
“Sure I'll hold our space.” Roy watched Kaldur walk away with a smile. He feared that if left alone they wouldn't have anything to talk about. That it would be all awkward silences and clipped responses. But if it were like this he might be able to survive this day.  
  
 Kaldur returned with two beers. Not what Roy expected but he wouldn't turn a drink down. He inspected the dark bottle before grabbing his keys. After popping off the top he took a sip. “A porter?” He smacked his lips and took another sip. It wasn't bad but he had had better. Still, at least it was a variety of beer that he enjoyed.  
  
“Yes,” Kaldur answered as he popped the top off his own drink with is fingers. “Most national brands do not brew them. This brand is an exception.”  
  
Roy chuckled. “I didn't know anyone in Greece made anything other than lagers.” He pointed to the bottle that Kaldur held. “How do you drink them anyway?”  
  
“It is a drink.” Kaldur shrugged and took a sip.  
  
Roy looked down at his bottle. “Lian lectured me this morning. I didn't really take her words to heart until now. Kal...we are friends right?” He watched Kaldur's demeanor change and felt dumb for ruining the mood. “I mean...of course we're friends.”He chuckled nervously. “Someone who wasn't my friend wouldn't have been able to choose the one beer in a nation where beer is scarce that I can stomach.”  
  
“You have always been particular about your-”  
  
“No Kal, I'm serious. When's the last time we went drinking?” He waited for Kaldur to answer and continued when Kaldur didn't. “I never really realized it until now but-” I miss you. Your smile, your laugh, your dry sense of humor. It kills me that there might be someone else who can draw that out of you because that used to be my job. I always assumed that you'd be there for me because you always were. But suddenly you weren't and I didn't want to seem selfish by asking you to be there for me again. Roy swallowed the words that felt too weak ringing about his own mind. “ -we never hang out anymore, and I'd like to. If that's okay with you. I don't want to get in the way of the life you've created here.” Roy didn't look at Kaldur while he spoke and he couldn't bear to now.   
  
Kaldur took another swig of his drink. “Lian did not lecture me, but she did ask some questions.” He paused. “She is very perceptive.”  
  
“Sorry about that-”  
  
“No, no. It is fine. I would like to spend more time with you as well, but-”  
  
“No buts. Just.” Roy sighed. “You're my best friend.” He looked over in time to see Kaldur's features soften and resisted the urge to cup Kaldur's face. Music started blaring from the stage that was set up for the shoot. Kaldur turned towards the music and the moment was gone. They watched the proceedings for a while, each outfit was progressively more outlandish than the last. But seeing as this was a shoot for junior models Roy was happy that the outfits were kept soft and fun.    
  
“Can you wait here for a bit?” Kaldur asked.  
  
Roy watched as Kaldur moved through the crowd towards a girl who was precariously perched on a nearby fence. She looked to be no older than five, with wild hair and olive skin smudged by dirt. She hesitated to tear her dark eyes away from the stage in order to answer Kaldur's question. Kaldur helped her onto his shoulders and returned to Roy's side in time for Lian to take her turn. Roy had to admit that Lian had a striking appearance. The make up and clothing dwarfed many of the other girls.   
  
Kaldur said something to the girl in Greek and she turned to Roy with wide eyes. She looked down as she responded to Kaldur. “She says that Lian is very pretty and that you are an awesome dad.”   
  
Roy smiled at the girl. “Tell her thank you.”  
  
Kaldur translated for the girl.  She beamed at Roy before returning her attention back to the shoot.  Kaldur leaned over a bit. “Both of you must be very proud of her.”  
  
“Uh..yeah.”  
  
“I am a bit surprised that Jade is not here to see this.”  
  
“Jade is uh...working this weekend.”  
  
Kaldur turned to Roy. His eyebrow rose. “Working?”  
  
“Working,” Roy repeated putting extra emphasis on the word.  
  
“I assumed that she had retired.”  
  
“She did. For a while.”  
  
“And you are-”  
  
“We are no longer together,” He answered, his jaw tight. Kaldur looked lost in thought for a moment and Roy swallowed harshly. Every time he told someone in his circle about his separation from Jade there were the same accusations. The told you so's and what did you expect's. The only exception being Artemis, but she was used to her sister's coming and goings. She had learned that Jade leaving wasn't necessarily the same as Jade not caring. Jade was good with Lian, understood her in ways that he couldn't. If anything Roy was happy that Jade was honest enough to leave once she decided to return to her work instead of stringing he and Lian along by pretending. Roy hopped that Kaldur wouldn't ask anymore questions and he didn’t, only stared at the stage as if he were looking through it.

* * *

  
  
“So?” Lian asked once she rejoined their group.  
  
“It was interesting.” Roy admitted. He rubbed Lian's cheek with his thumb. “How did the get all that gunk off you.”   
  
Lian moved her face away and frowned. Kaldur cleared his throat as he pushed the girl towards Lian. The girl looked from Kaldur to Lian before offering a small bouquet of flowers. “Lian. This is Corrissa,” Kaldur explained.   
  
Lian smiled as she took the flowers. “Thank you Corrissa.”  
  
Corrissa returned the smile showing two missing front teeth. She responded and Kaldur interpreted. “She says that you were the prettiest.”  
  
 Lian's smile broadened.   
  
“Corrissa! Corrissa!” A female voice could be heard in the distance. They all turned to identify the speaker.  
  
“Cassia!” Kaldur called out and waved. He took Corrissa's hand and began to walk towards the woman.  
  
Roy and Lian looked to each other before inspecting the woman. Cassia was a slender and in her mid twenties, with well styled chestnut hair. Excessively feminine, Roy decided, while noting her flowy dress and sizeable bust line. She knelt down to inspect Corrissa before giving Kaldur her full attention.  Kaldur and the woman spoke for a while. She smiled and giggled at Kaldur's words and on occasion would reach over to touch his arm.  
  
“Sooo, who is that supposed to be?” Lian asked  
  
Roy shrugged. He wasn't happy with his current mood, torn between congratulating a friend on an obvious score and an irrational level of possessiveness.   
  
“They seem close,” Lian continued sounding impressed.  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“Hmm she looks a little young to be that girl's mom but its not impossible. They do look alike.”  
  
Roy's face lit up a bit. “Okay...so then would her husband know that...”  
  
“That she has the hots for Uncle Kal?” Lian shrugged. “He probably figures that there's nothing that he can do about it.”  
  
Kaldur, returned to where he left Roy and Lian with Corrissa and Cassia at his side.   
  
“This is Corrissa's Aunt Cassia. Cassia this is Roy and his daughter Lian. Lian was in the photoshoot.”  
  
Casssia held out a well manicured hand for a hand shake. Both Roy and Lian obliged. “Thank you so much for watching over her.” Her hands rested on Corrissa's shoulders. “She always asks me to bring her fashion magazines when I visit. I should have known that she would sneak out for such an event.” She looked down to her niece with a fond smile.   
  
Roy's conflicted feelings returned. Aunt, not mother, which left the possibility that she could be with Kaldur if he were interested. And why wouldn't he be interested? Even Roy wasn't pig headed enough to ignore how attractive the woman was. It didn't help that she seemed genuinely nice.   
  
“At any rate I should return.” Cassia patted her sister's shoulder. “Her mother is really worried.” She reached out and touched Kaldur's shoulder once more, keeping her hand there as she spoke a few words in Greek. Kaldur smiled and nodded as he responded. She squeezed Kaldur's bicep before taking Corrissa's hand and leaving.  
  
Once she was out of earshot Lian laughed. “So that thing about you not having a girlfriend?”  
  
Kaldur cocked his head to the side as he responded “But I do not have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Then what was that about? What she asked you?”   
  
“She invited me to dinner at-” Kaldur paused. “Ah, you misunderstand. I play chess with her father, so I am friends with her family. Cassia does not live here anymore. She moved to Athens permanently once she gained employment at the National Archeological Museum in Athens.”  
  
“But she likes you,” Lian insisted  
  
Roy cut Kaldur off before he could answer. “Kal...She was flirting with you.”  
  
“Totally flirting with you,” Lian agreed.  
  
“The body language man. I can't believe that you didn't notice it.”  
   
“Like...have you not noticed how often she touches your arm? She's totally copping a feel.”  
  
“I...” Kaldur flushed.  “But she is so much younger than I am. She has an older brother two years my junior and-”  
  
“So?” Lian shrugged. “Aren't you interested at all? She's really p-”  
  
“Lian.” Roy shook his head. He knew Kaldur was clueless when it came to relationships but he really didn't want to hear the answer to that question, or encourage the thought. He'd had enough conflicted emotions for one afternoon.  
  
Lian rolled her eyes. “Anyway. Don't be surprised when her dad starts dropping hints about marriage.” Her stomach rumbled. “Can we get some food now?”  
  
“Depends,” Roy said, smirking at his daughter. “Do we have to worry about you getting bloated? Or can we eat real food?”


	4. Chapter 4

Playing tour guide was a solid reason to ignore Roy, and thankfully Roy didn't seem to notice or mind. Kaldur remembered what it was like to be thirteen, or rather, what some of his comrades were like around that age. Unless one was particularly interested in history there wasn't much in Oia for a thirteen year old girl besides the promise of a beach. Still, he showed Lian all that there was, and she happily clicked away at the scenery with her camera.   
   
Kaldur couldn't get the news of Roy and Jade's separation off his mind. He tried and failed to fall out of love with Roy. Much like how he never truly let go of Tula or Raquel. He was, unfortunately, the type that loved forever. His mother confessed to still having complex feelings for his birth father, so he assumed that it was an inherited trait. But both Tula and Raquel found loves that better suited them, and so Kaldur was able to rely on logic to detach himself. Roy had moved on as well and so long as Kaldur kept his distance he was able to cope. Now Kaldur had lost all reason for keeping his distance.  
  
 He knew he should be happy about the news, he knew it would be a good opportunity to worm his way back into Roy's life. And yet he had severe misgivings about pursuing Roy. It was manipulative and underhanded to do so now when Roy was so intent on patching their friendship. And if that were why he was so hesitant to act he'd be quite proud of himself. He wished he was still so noble. No, he just did not want to risk feeling anything resembling love anymore.  
  
It was dark when they returned to Kaldur's home. He wasted no time taking off his shoes and placing them on the rack he kept in his foyer. Lian giggled as Kaldur stretched his toes.  
  
“That is so weird.”  
  
“Lian,” warned her father.  
  
“Sorry.” Lian ducked her head. “I don't mean bad weird.”  
  
“It is alright,” Kaldur stripped off his scarf as he entered the living room. “I am used to it. You should have seen Billy's first reaction to my gills.”  
  
“Wait, Billy, Billy or Captain Marvel, Billy?” Lian asked.  
  
“He was Captain Marvel at the time of the incident, but I am not certain if that makes the reaction better or worse.”  
  
Roy laughed. “God we were stupid. He'd always been a bit of a dope, but it was so obvious that he was a kid stuck in a grown body.”  
  
“You said it not me.” Lian held up her camera and slowly backed towards the guest room, “I gotta download my pics. So... I'll let you gentlemen catch up.”  
  
“Now that she has a room to go along with the internet access we won't be seeing her at all for the rest of the night.”  
  
Lian yelled down the hallway “Aww don't be like that Dad. I'm sure that Uncle Kal can find some way to entertain you.”   
  
 Kaldur took off his vest then draped it and his scarf over one of his bar stools.  “I can try.”  
  
Reaching into one of the higher cupboards of his kitchen, Kaldur pulled down a tall bottle of amber colored liqueur. Kaldur did not drink by himself often, so the bottle was barely touched, but he doubted his ability to relax without assistance tonight. “It is not beer but it should do.”   
  
“If you say so.” Roy picked up the bottle and inspected it while Kaldur gathered some glasses. “Metaxa? Kinda looks like something Ollie would drink. You turning old on me buddy?”  
  
Kaldur filled the glasses with ice and set them aside to grab an orange and knife. “I prefer the term experienced.”  
  
Roy laughed. “He still says shit like that. Even though I know he dyes his goatee blond to hide the gray.”  
  
Kaldur smiled a little as he placed orange wedges inside of the glasses. “Only the goatee?”  
  
“Yeah, the hood covers everything else. Can we sit outside? It's too nice to stay in.”  
  
Kaldur picked up the glasses and led them to his courtyard.  He set the glasses on the table before pulling down the umbrella.   
  
“Wow, its pretty clear out here.” Roy said, taking a seat.  
  
Kaldur poured them both a drink and then sat down himself.  
  
“You gotta be at the top of Queen Industries to get a view like this of the stars.” Roy took his cup with a nod and then took a sip. “Hmm.” He reached into the cup to squeeze the orange slice before taking another sip. “I expected this to burn more but its pretty smooth.” He smirked at Kaldur. “Are you trying to get me drunk or something?”  
  
Kaldur's eyebrow twitched. “Pardon?”  
  
“I think I could down this stuff pretty easy, but that tells me nothing about how strong it is.”  
  
“No Roy. I am not trying to get you drunk.”  
  
Roy snorted. “I guess that's just as well. I'm in your bed already anyway.”  
  
Kaldur almost choked.   
  
Roy reached over to pat his back. “ Okay..I thought the joke wasn't that bad. I guess I was wrong.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who I overestimated the comfort level.”  
  
“No, no.” Kaldur knew that it wasn't an out of character joke for Roy and mentally chastised himself for reacting. “ I suppose that I am no longer used to such jokes?”   
  
“Right.” Roy stared at his drink before taking another sip.  
  
Kaldur scrambled to find another topic and gestured to Roy's feet. “How can you still wear shoes?”  
  
“ I guess just looking at them cramps you up huh.” Roy grinned and tugged at Kaldur's sleeve. “But if you dressed less formally you could get away with wearing open toed shoes more often.”  
  
Kaldur's frowned a bit, his nose scrunching up.   
  
“Okay never mind.” Roy finished off his drink and poured another.  
  
Kaldur set his cup down and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled the garment off and draped it on the back of his chair. “I will admit that it could be more comfortable.” he tugged on his undershirt. “And at the end of the day I end up coming home and stripping down anyway. but this is certainly better than tossing on jeans and a track jacket over my Atlantean clothing.”  
  
Roy hummed a response. It wasn't the reply Kaldur expected, nor did he expect the silence that followed, or the feeling of being watched. He wondered if Roy knew he was staring. At least last night there was enough room between them for Kaldur to pretend that he did not notice. Kaldur squashed the urge to shift in his seat and refilled his glass instead. “Roy. Is something the matter?”  
  
Roy averted his eyes and took a long sip of his drink. “Uh..No.”   
  
“You were staring.” Kaldur felt himself flush as he said it. He saw Roy's ears go red and wasn't sure if Roy's embarrassment made him feel better or worse.   
  
“Sorry..I guess I'm just curious?”  
  
 “I would rather you ask.”  
  
“Your markings are gone,” Roy blurted out.  
  
Kaldur looked at his arms. “They are. I returned to Atlantis and finished my training. It took less time than I assumed.” He smiled softly. “It took me a year to become used to their absence. I would pass by the mirror multiple times in the morning.”   
  
“Do you miss them?”  
  
“Not anymore. And they have not gone away, only receded.” Kaldur concentrated a bit making his markings glow. “And now I can wear shorter sleeves in the summer months without others assuming that I am some sort of thug.”  
  
Roy laughed. “I guess it's helped then. The locals seemed to be comfortable with you. We couldn't go a block without someone saying hello.” He finished his second cup and then reached for the bottle only to change his mind. “And I'm sorry there is no way that you haven't noticed how many women flirt with you.”  
  
Kaldur picked up the bottle and poured Roy a refill anyway. “Some are more overt than others so I can not say that I have not noticed at all. But it is mostly harmless.”  
  
Roy tipped his cup in Kaldur's direction before taking a sip. “Mostly...You might want to watch out for the seafood market owner's wife though. I don't think its called flirting then they just say what they want to do to you...”  
  
Kaldur laughed weakly and finished the rest of his drink.  
  
“That might actually be sexual harassment man...It's even worse that she knows how to debone a fish.”  
  
Kaldur paused in the middle of pulling an ice cube from his cup . “I did not need that visual...” He popped the cube in his mouth and crunched it sullenly.  
  
Roy laughed louder. “Sorry. Kal. You ever think that if you hooked up with someone they would stop?”  
  
“Can we not bring up Cassia again.”  
  
“She wasn't who I was thinking of.”  
  
“Who then?”  
  
“No one in particular.” Roy pulled the orange wedge from his drink and sucked on it.  
  
Kaldur looked a Roy for a bit before he spoke. “It is just as well. I do not believe that I could carry a relationship.”  
  
“You don't? When's the last time you've been in one? Or even gone on a date?”  
  
Kaldur shrugged. “It has been years. And that is perhaps the problem. I have become satisfied without such things.”  
  
“Is there really no one?”  
  
Kaldur thought for a moment before giving a semi honest answer. “They have all moved on in some way, so yes.”   
  
“What if one came back?” Roy continued when Kaldur did not answer. “Anyway. You never asked me more about Jade.”  
  
“I assumed that you would tell me if you felt comfortable. And Lian was there so...”  
  
“And you are just too polite. Its okay. You can say what's on your mind. No one else held back,” Roy said sourly.   
  
Kaldur's eyes widened as he watched Roy chug the last of his drink and slam the glass down on the table. He wondered what to say in order to move the topic along quickly. He wasn't to keen on talking about this right now and Roy's frustration made him even more wary of the topic. “There is not much to say.” Nothing that can be said without incriminating myself. Kaldur thought.  “I am honestly saddened that your relationship has ended.” And he was in a way. Jade was not his first choice for Roy's spouse but she had been there when Roy needed her.  
  
Roy scoffed. “That's... a first. Everyone else either berated me for being stupid enough to marry her in the first place or congratulated me for getting rid of the problem.”  
  
 “I will say that I am surprised she has returned to-”  
  
“She's with some new group now,” Roy said, his voice tight. “The Shadows aren't happy about it, but as she told me they can fuck themselves.” The corners of Roy's lips turned downward. He stared at the sky but didn't seem to see the stars anymore. “She's not the only one either. Her dad's joined up, so has Deathstroke. All led by some chick who supposed to be some long lost daughter of Ra's by way of Russia.”   
  
“Roy,” Kaldur paused and then placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. “We do not have to speak of this now. ”   
  
Roy grabbed Kaldur's hand and squeezed. He laughed weakly. “This would be easier if you were mad at me.”  
  
“You wish me to be mad at you?”  
  
“No...” Roy rubbed his thumb along Kaldur's hand. Kaldur repressed a shiver. “Hey...Are you sure that you're okay on the sofa?”  
  
Kaldur wondered if Roy's joke about getting drunk earlier was more of a proclamation. He felt a little tipsy after two drinks but he was used to this kind of alcohol. Roy wasn't and he was drinking much too fast. “Perhaps I should not have poured you that third drink.”   
  
“I'm not asking cause I'm drunk Kal-”  
  
“You are drunk?”  
  
“I'm...buzzed. Whatever.” Roy shrugged. “It just doesn’t. feel right. At least let Lian share the bed with me so that you can take the guest room.”  
  
Kaldur forced a laugh and took the opportunity to remove his hand from Roy's grasp. “Are you lonely?” he asked, hoping that the question sounded like a joke.  
  
Roy took the bait and grinned. “Well, it is a big bed. Just stop being so nice. You wouldn't even let us pay for our own lunch and dinner.”   
  
“Think of it as a down payment for the time that we have not spent together.”  
  
“If that's the case then I owe you just as much.”  
  
“You do not owe me anything Roy.” Kaldur got up from his seat. Roy grabbed his arm before standing up as well. He staggered forward and bumped into Kaldur. Kaldur's body went stiff as Roy's forehead balanced on his shoulder.   
  
“Really, this is not drunk,” He said, his words slurred from his lips being pressed against Kaldur's arm. “Just a little sleepy.”  
  
Kaldur wasn't sure how to react to Roy's proximity. He knew that pushing Roy away would be more incriminating that the shiver he was currently suppressing. Technically he should be used to this, Roy had always been a touchy drunk, and he'd dealt with worse, Dick would be in his lap by now.  “It is not that late Roy. How are you tired?”   
  
Roy nuzzled his face into Kaldur's arm. “I've been tired all day, the alcohol is just making it worse.”  
  
Kaldur inched his way back into his home and Roy followed, still holding on to his arm. He could pick Roy up with one hand. It made no sense to him why Roy felt so heavy while attached to his arm.“Is the bed not com-”  
  
“The bed is fine Kal. Not as firm as the mattress back home, but the sheets smell good...so.”  
  
“They smell good?” Kaldur used natural detergents for the same reasons why he used natural body wash, the chemicals irritated his skin. His sheets shouldn't smell like anything, but maybe he had gotten used to the scent.  
  
Lian stepped out of the guest room. Her eye brow rose as she saw Kaldur's predicament. “Sorry about this. He gets clingy when drunk.”  
  
 Roy responded after a yawn. “Not drunk.”   
  
She poked her father in his side. “Stand on your own then.”  
  
Kaldur opened his bedroom door. “I'm putting your father to bed.”  
  
Roy yawned and let go of Kaldur's arm. “I can do that myself.”  
  
Kaldur and Lian watched Roy todder into the room and close the door. Kaldur stared at the door as Lian wondered off to the Kitchen.  “Lian.”  
  
She poked her head back into the hallway from inside the kitchen “Hmm?”  
  
“Do the sheets in the guest room smell like anything?”  
  
“Not really. Why?”  
  
Because either I am drunker than I assumed and misheard half of the conversation, or your father has started some new drug. Kaldur thought. “No reason,” he answered. He had a sudden urge for a shower, just something to clear the thoughts swimming in his head. “You have a good night Lian.”


	5. Chapter 5

Roy convinced himself that the hand traveling down his chest wasn’t his. That he felt webbing between those fingers when he tightened his grip. Dreams were funny things, sometimes they felt so real, and sometimes pretending they were real was enough. But he was wide awake now, awake enough to hope that the owner of the name he moaned at the end had gone temporarily deaf. Or at least that sound proofing was a priority when he restored his home. It was a nice dream, but Roy was sure there was a special circle in hell for people who did this in their friend’s beds.

 

Roy stared at the ceiling. The idea crossed his mind last night that it’d be nice if something happened with Kaldur. He dismissed it immediately. He didn’t need a romantic entanglement right now, Lian took up enough of his mental energy. Sex was okay on occasion, but the idea of seeing Kal as another notch on his bedpost sickened him. Dick had gotten Roy to go on a date or two, they all ended the same way, with his date being more interested in him than the other way around. He had no romantic attachment to any of his female peers in the League, and there weren’t many normal women who stood up to Jade. Kaldur was everything Jade wasn’t and vice versa. So there was no way to fall into the trap of comparing the two. It would be a clean break, but he and Lian would most likely be leaving tomorrow, and he wouldn’t jeopardize restoreing their friendship over one night.

 

Lian had the rest of the week free because of spring break, but Roy wouldn’t impose on Kaldur. Not with Kaldur insisting on sleeping on the sofa. And with what just happened? Waking up this way was embarrassing enough, if Kaldur were in the room and noticed…It was wishful thinking, Kaldur would notice, and Roy would have no way to explain without sounding like an opportunistic hound dog. If he read the signs generously Kaldur’s reactions last night could be a good sign. Roy could imagine that Kal was holding back or something. It was like Kal to do so with Lian still in the house. But he knew he’d be wrong. Kaldur also had always been too polite to tell others when they invaded his personal bubble.

 

Roy forced himself out of bed. He stripped off the sheets and bundled them into a tight ball. Tip toeing into the hallway, he peeked into the living room. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he saw the sofa was empty and cursed at himself. Finding the washing machine in the hallway closet, he set it on its hottest setting and added twice the amount of bleach to the water. After a quick trip to the restroom he went searching for Kaldur. Probably to apologize, mostly to wallow. It was like picking off a scab. He could go to the guest room and make sure that Lian was up in time for practice. Anything but see the man that he’d just…

 

“Morning.” The predawn light sharpened Kaldur’s features. He didn’t look up from his computer when he gave his greeting. His papers were spread out around him on the patio table, held down by mugs, or small pots from his garden, to ward of the light breeze. Kaldur rolled his shoulder’s and Roy could hear his joint’s pop from where he stood. Roy’s eyes locked onto Kaldur’s shoulders. He was staring again and felt stupid for being unable to tear his eyes away.

 

Kaldur took off his reading glasses and turned to him. “Roy? Are you unwell?”

 

“I’m fine just…still sorta half sleep I guess?” Roy shook his head and forced a smile. He took a seat at the table. “Working this early?”

 

“For a while yes. I woke a bit earlier than normal.” Kaldur rolled his shoulders again.

 

Roy hummed in response. He decided then, as he got out of his chair, that going to hell was a definite possibility. He walked over to Kaldur’s side of the table and placed both hands onto his shoulders. Idly he rubbed his thumbs along Kaldur’s shoulder blades. Roy’s insides jumped as Kaldur’s gills fluttered. Maybe, Roy thought, they will create a special circle just for me.

 

“You’re tense.” Roy said as he began to massage Kaldur’s shoulders. He leaned in a bit. “This is why I was trying to tell you to use the bed last night.” Kaldur’s gills fluttered again and Roy resisted the urge to bite the crook of Kaldur’s neck.

 

Kaldur turned to answer and Roy shifted him back around. “Don’t fight me. It’s my fault you’re like this anyway.” Roy waited until Kaldur relented to continue. “Although, I’m probably not strong enough for this since you’re so dense. I oughta lay you down and get Lian to walk along your back.”

 

“I do not weigh that much.” Lian said. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

 

Roy grinned at her.

 

She rolled her eyes and shooed her father away. “You’re probably just weak cause you haven’t eaten yet or something.” She gave Kaldur’s shoulders a try and then stepped back. “What are you made of? Rocks?”

 

Kaldur smiled. “My physiology is different.”

 

Roy watched as Kaldur offered his hand for Lian to inspect. He zoned out as Kaldur explained Atlantean biology. Kaldur was good with Lian. Roy wasn’t sure how she’d like Kaldur as a commander, Kal was a bit of a hardass in his opinion, but they got along very well. It might even be possible for them to live under the same roof without problems. Roy halted his thoughts there. Sexual thoughts he could handle..actions were questionable, but thoughts? Who didn’t have those from time to time. This, this was a step too far. There was no way Kal’d leave his home to move back with them. And why was he assuming Kal would be the one to move? Sure Kal could work from home so he could live anywhere but Kal had no reason to leave.

 

“But if you’re so tense then I don’t think a massage will help. You should join us for practice this morning.” Lian tapped her father’s elbow. “He can come with us this morning right?”

 

Roy shook himself from his thoughts. “Sure.” He forced a smile. “That would be great.”

 

Kaldur looked from Roy to Lian. “I would not want to get in your way.”

 

“You won’t be in the way,” Lian said. “If anything you’d be saving me from boredom, but if we’re gonna go we should get going.”

*********************************************

Lian sank to the ground and pouted. She’d sparred with Kaldur three times already and Roy could see her loosing her motivation. He tried not to laugh, she was the one who wanted Kaldur to tag along, it was cute that she didn’t seem to understand what that would mean. This side of the island was inhabited. The slope down the cliff face was too steep to be built on and polished smooth by the waves that beat upon it. It was the perfect spot for them to practice.

 

Lian pointed to Kaldur. “Why can’t I beat him? He’s been inactive for four years.”

 

“He has also been doing this since he was your age.” Roy reminded her.

 

“Would you like one more round?” Kaldur asked mid stretch.

 

She sighed. “No…I know when I am beat. Target practice?”

 

“Hey Kal, do you think that you could..” Roy made a wild gesture with his hands.

 

Kaldur thought for a moment. “Certainly.” He called water from the ocean until he had a large sphere of water in front of him.

 

“Me n Kal used to practice like this back in the day.”

 

“Oh god,” Lian moaned. “Back in the day? Really?”

 

Roy’s sour face melted at Kaldur’s chuckle. He readied his bow. “ Yes, back in the day. Watch.”

 

Kaldur flicked his wrist and several disks of water floated in front of Roy. Roy aimed and fired, the arrows were held in the air by the disks. The next set moved up and down. Roy shot all of them as well.

 

“So its like an arcade game?” Lian asked. “But those targets are so easy.”

 

Kaldur smiled. “They are, but that was only an example.” Kaldur called the disks over to Roy. They deposited the arrows that he shot by his side. “Ready?” He asked as he sent off more disks.

 

“You have to ask?”

 

Kaldur made each set of disks move faster and faster as they dipped and bobbed in the air. Roy nailed them all. Soon he started to send the disks in Roy’s direction, attacking him from all sides. Roy shot the ones that he could and dodged the ones that he could not. The disks would hold on to the arrow and then dissipate, dropping the arrow to the ground. As Roy moved he was able to pick up discarded arrows and reuse them. At the end the last round one of Kaldur’s disks hit, smacking Roy in the back of the head. he yelped and rubbed the back of his head. Kaldur and Lian looked to each other and laughed. Roy gave them both dirty looks as he shook the water off of him.

 

“I thought you were faster than that Red. Getting old?” a female voice said from behind them.

 

“Mom?” Lian ran towards Jade and gave her a hug. “I thought that you weren’t gonna come?”

 

“I..finished my work early.” She said as he rubbed Lian’s hair. She smiled at her daughter. “I haven’t missed any of these events yet so why start now?”

***********

Kaldur wasn’t pleased with the idea of leading Jade to his home. Now that she had returned to her profession it felt like laying a trap for himself. But there was also his relationship with Roy, which he could tell was rockier on his end, but it could get better. Or at least to what was normal for other people. Roy had been like a brother in the past, so Kaldur was certain that what passed for normal displays of friendship between them was too intimate for his current state of mind. He and Jade never truly got along and Lian was perceptive. Kaldur resolved to be on his best behavior. Roy and Lian would leave after their business here, and he wanted that parting to be on a good terms.

 

Jade pursed her lips as she walked into Kaldur’s foyer. “I would have used green tiles instead of blue, but it is not bad.” Her eyebrow’s rose as she looked up at the light fixture. “Not too bad at all.” She walked into the living room and tossed her duffel bag onto the sofa. “Bathroom?”

“This way.” Lian took her mother’s hand and lead her down the hallway.

Roy let out a tense breath. “So…. how many times have I apologized to you during the last few days?”

Kaldur opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a yell.

“Oh my god!” Jade’s voice could be heard down the hallway. “You could fit four people in here!”

Roy rubbed his temples. “Really…really sorry.”

“I’m taking a shower now,” Jade said.

“Mom,” Lian responded. “I need to get ready for the shoot.”

“There’s enough room in here for you too.” The sound of the shower turning on and the door shutting could be heard from the living room.

“I suppose that we are to start breakfast then?” Kaldur asked.

“Yes.” Roy rubbed his hands together. “And since I’m not being supervised we’re having a real breakfast. Do you still have some of that bread you baked the other night? I think I want french toast.”

“French toast?”

“And eggs and sausage.” Roy counted on his fingers. “But go work or something. I’ll do the cooking.”

“Are you certain? Do you know where everything is?”

“Kal…Out.” Roy pointed to the living room. “ I can figure out a kitchen.”

Kaldur did as he was told and retrieved his laptop. He returned to see Roy pulling out the drawers as he searched his kitchen.

“Don’t give me that look,” Roy said without turning.

Kaldur stifled a laugh. “A look? I..I was not looking.”

Roy found what he was looking for and grinned. “Then you were thinking it.”

Kaldur set up his work while holding back a smile. He was reminded of Roy’s first apartment. He’d helped the archer move in and set up the kitchen while Roy worked on his bedroom. Although everything was arranged with care Roy couldn’t make heads or tails of the layout. Jade entered the living room with both her hair and body wrapped in towels. Roy scowled at her.

“Clothes please? This isn’t your house.”

Jade ignored him. She looked to the counter filled with food. “What did you do?” she asked.

“Made breakfast.”

Jade picked up her duffel bag. And slung it over her shoulder. “Lian normally eats light before a job.”

Roy gestured to the the counter with his spatula. “There’s fruit.”

“Alright.” Jade shrugged. She then turned to Kaldur. “Your shower’s better than sex, but you need to get a hair dryer. It’s gonna take forever till Lian’s done with her’s.”

Roy interjected before Kaldur could answer. “What is Kal gonna do with a hair dryer?”

Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Take the towel off of your hair please.”

Jade’s eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

“Take the towel off of your hair.” Kaldur repeated slowly.

Jade hesitated and then slowly pulled off the towel. Kaldur held up a hand and slowly drew the moisture from Jade’s hair. Jade’s hair stood on end as the water moved through the air and to the kitchen sink. The room was deathly still during the process. Once Kaldur was done he returned to typing. The process left Jade’s hair dry, strait, and glossy.

“Hey mom.” Lian entered the living room with the hair dryer in her hand. “Oh, did he have a hair dryer or something?”

Jade touched her hair and recoiled from herself. She glared at her ex husband. “I should be used to the freaks you hang out with now.” She looked at Kaldur. “No offense…But you know how dangerous that could be right?”

“I am well aware of how easily my abilities could kill a person. No, I am not looking to change professions.”

Jade laughed. “Really? It’d be the perfect job. You could make it look as if someone died of natural causes.”

“Mom,” Lian warned.

“Sorry baby, I know. No talk of the job during off hours.” She headed towards the guest room . “I’ll be dressed in a bit. Breakfast is?”

“In the courtyard most likely,” Roy answered. “There isn’t room for four on the bar.”

Jade looked over her shoulder. “Courtyard? Looks like I divorced the wrong hero.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.”

********

There wasn’t any tension between them, not that they had ever been a normal couple, and Kaldur wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Or even if his feelings were in the way. But their interactions were the same now as they were before they divorced.

Lian checked her phone. “Ok so we have an hour and a half till I have to meet up.” She gestured to Roy and Kaldur. “So are you two coming or are me and mom gonna go on ahead.”

“It’s not going to take that long for me to get ready.” Roy jerked a thumb at Kaldur. “Mr. International here’s the one who takes hour long showers.”

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at Roy.

“But you do.”

“I know how to manage my time,” Kaldur answered.

“Just take a shower together then. ” Jade rolled her eyes at Roy and Kal’s blank stares. “The stalls more than big enough. It’s not like you’ll accidentally touch and turn gay.”

Kaldur and Roy looked to each other. Roy laughed first and Kaldur joined in. Kaldur wondered if he should mention that it was a bit past that point but since Jade didn’t seem to know it was just as well. And if Roy was comfortable enough to laugh the comment off he’d take that as a blessing. His ego could take that response better than disgust.

Lian leaned over to her mother and whispered. “I think you broke them.”

Kaldur spoke again once his laughing fit was over. “Go go on in first Roy. I will clean the dishes in the meantime.” He stood and started stacking plates.

“Yeah that works.” Roy got up as well and started gathering them as well. “Let me help you take them to the kitchen at least.”

“Alright fine.” Jade huffed. “But hurry it up.” She called to them as they reentered the house. “ Or we will leave without you two.”


	6. Chapter 6

Word spread that the open shoot would continue on the following day attracting tourists and locals in search of something to do. So by the time they dropped Lian off the beach was already crowded. The majority sat on the sand along the perimeter set up by the stage. Others visited vendors that had set up shop close to the activities. The background for the shoot was simple this time, reflecting the change in venue. Roy wondered if the clothing would be tamer as well.

He helped Jade settle down on the blanket that they spread on the sand, and was about to ask Kaldur for a drink from their cooler when a woman called Kaldur’s name. Kaldur excused himself to join Cassia and Corrissa. Roy cursed the pang of jealousy that shot through him. Kaldur said there was nothing between him and Cassia. He didn’t seem to be interested in any of the women who were obviously interested in him on this island. And Roy had no right to be jealous even if Kaldur was. Roy knew that he had no claim to Kaldur, not after all this time, and certainly not after choosing to keep resurfaced feelings to himself. He guessed some part of him hoped that with a bit of time he’d find the courage to confess, and so he couldn’t stop wondering how long Kaldur would stay single. Kal had to be settled in by now, and even with how reserved he was one of them was bound to become close. Friendship could easily deepen to something more. And now that Kal was clued into what Cassia’s behavior could mean it wasn’t impossible for him to have a change of heart. It was almost typical of Kaldur to do just that.

She’s trying today too, Roy thought as he grabbed a soda from the the cooler. He popped it open and took a large gulp. He couldn’t remember if Kal had an affinity for a particular body part, but its not like showing some cleavage would be a negative. The dress was form fitting so all the bases were covered anyway, and if she’d ever been to Kaldur’s home she’d know the blue she wore was one of Kaldur’s favorite colors. The thought of her visiting Kal’s place made him frown. God he wished that she’d never visit alone. She’d try something for sure, and fuck if he felt like a hypocrite for getting pissed over it. He’d gladly be the hypocrite if only within his own mind. It was the only way to balance the fact that she was being way more forward that he had the stones to be.

Jade tapped Roy’s shoulder. “So that’s?”

“Cassia.” Roy involuntarily sucked his teeth as he watched her touch Kaldur’s arm again. “The little girl that’s with her is her niece, she’s interested in fashion. We met them yesterday.”

“Oh.” Jade’s eyes lit up. “So fishboy’s doing well for himself here then?”

“They aren’t dating,” Roy answered flatly.

Jade peered at the woman. “Really? Are you sure he’s not-”

“He’s attracted to women Jade. Well, actually he’s attracted to both, but you know how he is.” Roy frowned. He’d forgotten that fact for a moment. As far as Roy knew Kaldur was the only guy he’d ever want to be with, but Kaldur was pretty open. Or at least Roy had heard Kaldur admit that he found other men attractive. Now the entire adult population of the island was in his way.

“So then what’s wrong with her? Because shy or not that’s an open invitation.”

Roy’s jaw clenched. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“That’s not a nothing reaction Red.”

Roy sighed and drained the rest of his drink. He crushed the can with his hands. “Really, Jade. Absolutely nothing’s wrong. She works at a museum and just happens to look like that.”

“A museum? Great, they can be the perfect couple that’s boring and has their shit together. Do we need to step in? Give him a push? I mean, he should be over his little mermaid girl by now.”

“No we-” Roy never finished his sentence. His lips pursed as he watched Cassia laugh then lean against Kaldur’s arm.

Jade’s brow furrowed. “Has he always been so…collected? I mean, in retrospect if he could fake switching sides then he could hide a reaction to those monsters being pressed on his arm, but it shouldn’t even be possible to be that calm.”

Roy sighed again.

“I mean it’s not just me right? They’re fucking huge.”

“Yes,” Roy admitted.“They are.”

Jade tugged her shirt and looked down. “They’re not nicer than mine are they?”

“Oh my god.”

“Really! I’m asking.”

“No Jade. They aren’t nicer than yours.”

“You sure?” She checked again.

“Yes Jade I’m sure.”

Jade hummed in response. She started adjusting herself in order to show as much cleavage as her shirt would allow.

“Okay come on.” Roy said as he gestured to the stage. “They’re about to start now and Kal’s coming over. So behave yourself.”

Kaldur gave a brief introduction and Jade took over. She switched positions on the blanket so that she could sit next to Cassia and offered her hand to shake. It never ceased to amaze Roy how easily Jade switched gears while in public. She was fishing now, and Kaldur would pay for it later depending on the plan she hatched after gathering information.

* * *

 

They kept to themselves in the corner of the room, content to blend in until Lian found them. This was not like any modeling after party Roy imagined, of course he never imagined anything about child models. It was a good thing that there was no booze, or semi naked bodies, but at least the music could be better. The quarters were too crowded for Lian to shake her manager. Roy wondered if he’d ever get to meet the other one. Elisa sounded sane.

“I have to thank you again for coming all this way. Often parents just send their little jewels off on their own or they tag along and hover the entire time.” Frank stood directly in front of Jade. He offered his hand for a shake. “I take it you are the mother? A shame this is the first time we’ve met.”

Roy sidled over to Lian. “Hey uh Kal… Why don’t we take Lian and get some punch?”

“Punch?” Lian looked at her half full cup.

“Yes,” Kaldur agreed. “Punch would be lovely. Let us go.”

They all but dragged Lian away, leaving Jade with Frank. The food on the table wasn’t as hearty as Roy would have liked, but he was more than happy to use it as an excuse.

“That’s not very nice,” Lian said as she looked back to her now trapped mother.

Roy and Kaldur looked to each other. Roy grinned and Kaldur’s eyes shone with amusement.

“Your mother can handle herself.” Roy said.

“She will not be pleased with us.” Kaldur said before taking a sip of his drink.

Roy reached over and gave Kaldur a light shove. “Like you care.”

Kaldur smiled broadly and Roy felt his heart flip over. He took a sip of punch to hide his reaction.

Jade stalked over to them after shaking Frank off. She snatched Roy’s cup from him and exchanged it for Frank’s business card. Her nose wrinkled after taking a sip. “There’s no alcohol in this.”

“It’s punch mom.” Lian said.

“Not without alcohol it isn’t.”

“The oldest girl here is like 15. Why would there be alcohol?”

Jade grinned wolfishly at her daughter. “That’s never stopped 15 year old’s before. Can we go now?”

“Can we?” Roy asked as well.

Lian looked around. “If we move fast. I don’t have anything else to do but if Frank circles back around.”

“Go, now.” Jade looped her arm with her daughter and headed for the exit. Roy and Kaldur followed. They breathed easier once they were outside. Jade stretched before walking further. “Okay, we need to go have a real celebration.”

“Since Roy and Lian have already toured Oia we could go to Fira.” Kaldur suggested.

“Yeah, but that’s a long drive.” said Roy. “We barely made the ride to this side of town with how compact the rental is.”

“We’d get sick before we got there,” Lian added.

“I do have a cruising sailboat,” Kaldur said.

“Excuse my ignorance…but why do you have a boat?” Jade asked. “You can breathe underwater.”

“And you can breathe air, that does not stop you from using a car.”

“Point taken. It’s not a clunker is it?”

“An older model was less expensive, but it has been renovated.”

“Did you call in another one of those favors?” Lian asked.

“It was supposed to be a personal project,” Kaldur answered. “However, the team handled the job before I could. Luckily Tim took charge.”

Lian laughed. “Good, because I was worried that your boat would look like a disco for a second.”

“Ok, so we go to Fira then.” Jade decided. “We should eat somewhere nice.” She hugged Lian’s shoulders. “Since we’re celebrating and all.”

“You sure?” Roy asked. “It could be nice to just explore the city, maybe find some where local and authentic.”

Jade gave Roy a look. “You didn’t pack anything even semi formal, did you Red.”

Roy ducked his head. “I didn’t think I needed to. Besides, I wouldn’t want to look better than the star of the show.”

Lian punched her father softly on the arm.

Roy grinned in response. “I’ll just borrow something from Kal.”

Jade shook her head. “That won’t work.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“I’m certain it worked you were younger. I know you’re the same height, but his shoulders are broader than yours, and your ass is bigger.”

Roy stopped himself from looking over his shoulder to confirm Jade’s statement. “Hey..” He squinted at Lian. “No trying to compare.”

Lian stifled a giggle with her hands.

Kaldur maneuvered himself to ensure that Lian couldn’t look. “Most of my clothing is tailored to fit. And my shoes are too wide for your feet.”

Roy slumped. “It would be. But isn’t it to late to reserve a table at a nice place anyway?”

“I will make some calls. And there are enough stores in Fira. We can purchase something for you there.”

“No.” Roy spoke just as Jade opened her mouth. “We are not going shopping for everyone, we’d never make it to dinner if we did that.”

“Fine.” Jade walked up to Roy and smacked him on the behind. “We’re gonna have enough trouble finding something that can cover your ass anyway.”

“I take back what I said about your tits.” Roy’s mouth clamped shut and his ears turned red. She was joking, he knew she was joking, and so he joked in return. But he didn’t want Kaldur to get the wrong idea and it must have been past that point. He could tell by how Kal refused to look in his direction, and Kaldur managed to do so until they returned to his home. Roy never felt more doomed in his life.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jade gave a final inspection once Roy reentered the main part of the store from the dressing room. Kaldur watched as she adjusted Roy’s tie, he itched to do the same. He hated such irrational thoughts, as well as the weakness within himself that lead to this situation. It would have been better to ignore Roy that day, or at least to help Roy and Lian find a good place to stay instead of offering them his home. It didn’t seem right to do so with Lian present, but if he knew he’d see a scene like this he would have done just that.

 

The dark blue fabric suited Roy, so did Jade in contrasting red. She was the one who picked the suit, Lian choose the tie. Kaldur kept his opinions to himself. Looking at them now it seemed possible that they could get back together, and to someone who didn’t know any better they may as well still be together. Their relationship had always been rocky, it was back when Roy and Jade were in another rough patch that he and Roy had…Well, in those days Roy was torn between not caring and out right despising the fact that Jade worked for the people who had created him. Roy was closer to the later during that time. Jade was on what would be her last mission for the Light in Olympia. Kaldur no longer had the strength to be cautious. If he was in his right mind it would have never happened. It was a mistake and mistakes did not need to be repeated.

 

He glanced at Lian and saw emotions that mirrored his own. Kaldur imagined that it must be worse for her. Constantly wrestling with the idea that her parents might reunite, but never being sure if they would. In a way it might be easier if they behaved how divorcees were expected to. Kaldur nudged Lian with his elbow and smiled when she looked his way.

 

“Be my date?”

Lian beamed and looped her arm into his. “Sure.” She gestured to the pale green dress she wore. “My dress even matches your tie. Though I wouldn’t have guessed that a gray suit would work so well on you.”

“I feel so left out.” said Roy.

Lian stuck her tongue out at her father. “Don’t be mad that he asked me and not you.”

Roy’s ears went red. He huffed a bit as he shifted in place. “Not er-” Kaldur and Roy’s eyes met, they both looked away quickly. “Exactly what I was talking about.”

Jade called a sales associate over and gave him a card to charge the suit on. “Fathers are fickle creatures Lian. You’ll be pushing thirty, and he’ll still get pissy because you asked another man for advice on which laser sight to purchase.”

Lian gave her mother a side eyed glance“Only pushing thirty mom?”

Jade pursed her lips and Lian snickered.

“Is that taxi here yet?” Jade asked.

The sales associate returned with Jade’s card, a receipt, and a pen. Jade signed the piece of paper and secured her card in her clutch.

“The taxi should be outside,” Kaldur answered. “But we have plenty of time before our reservation.”

“Good.” Jade stuck her clutch under her arm. “Then we can look around a bit before we go to eat.”

* * *

 

The host led them to a window side table. Lian made sure to secure a seat close to the window. She peered out of it and at the sea below. Kaldur sat in the chair next to her.

“So I’ll admit it,” She said. “I sorta didn’t think you could pull it off.”

“I haven’t seen him go back on his word yet,” Roy said

Kaldur’s eyebrow raised. “I do so quite often.”

“Yeah, maybe, but never on purpose. And you always find ways to make up for it.”

Kaldur suppressed a reaction to Roy’s praise. He wondered if Roy knew the thoughts that ran through his mind during the last few days if he’d speak so highly of him.

Roy picked up his menu. “So does this thing come in English? Or should I just order two of anything that has the Greek word for lamb?”

Jade took the menu from Roy and began translating it for his benefit.

 

A woman paused while walking by their table to adjust her shoe. The shoe looked to be new, and since they hadn’t been broken in yet they slipped off her heel. It was a simple action, it shouldn’t have caught Kaldur’s attention. The woman should have. She was attractive, her dress was cut low in the back to show off her clear brown skin and the fabric of the dress clung to her curves. Her date was attractive as well, his cheeks dimpled as he smiled and pulled out the seat for her, but all of that was dwarfed by a sense of wrongness. Kaldur learned how to spot a spy during his years on the team. It never occurred to him that those skills would come in handy now, he hoped he was being paranoid.

 

Jade returned the menu to Roy and stood. “I’m going to go to the ladies room.”

“Lian,” Roy inclined his head towards Jade. “Why don’t you go too so you can wash your hands.”

Lian groaned. “And you aren’t gonna wash yours?”

“Me and Kal will wait until you guys are done. We’ll order drinks.”

“K, a Shirley Temple for me then.”

Kaldur and Jade’s eyes met for a second and it confirmed his suspicions. Roy seemed to notice as well. Sending Lian with Jade would be a good way for Lian to be brought up to speed.

 

Roy tugged at his collar once Jade and Lian were gone from the table. “She always ties the ties too tight.” He said as he adjusted it. “And makes a fuss when I adjust them in front of her.”

 

Kaldur hated this part of the game, pretending that nothing was amiss. Jade took the initiative to survey that area and Lian had gone with her, but Kaldur didn’t want to be alone with Roy right now. Luckily the waiter arrived. Kaldur ordered a bottle of wine and Roy ordered Lian’s drink. The interruption was short but it lasted long enough for Kaldur to get his heart in order.

 

“Well, you do look nice. Are you certain that you and Jade will not take Frank’s offer? It is not often that an entire family could do so.”

Roy shook his head. “Oh no. I don’t want Jade in front of any cameras. Things would go down hill quickly, and the last thing Lian needs is some guy at school finding nude pics of her mother.”

Kaldur’s eyebrow rose. “How do you know that it wouldn’t be someone finding pictures of you in such a state? It is becoming more common.”

Roy stopped to consider the idea for a moment and then shrugged.“I wouldn’t take them. That would be a total disaster. I already have to shake Lian’s math teacher. Really don’t need a picture of me like that floating around for her to find.”

“Something is wrong with her math teacher?”

“Outside of the awkwardness of her teaching my kid while badly flirting with me? Just…blonde and and bubbly.”Roy’s nose scrunched up.

Kaldur smiled softly. It was hard for him not to burst into laughter. “Is that an objection to the blonde or the bubbly?”

“ I’m not _that_ picky appearance wise.”

“Then you do not prefer your blondes bubbly?”

“No, I prefer them stoic and sophisticated. “

“I am not certain they make blondes that way.” Kaldur chuckled at his own joke.

Roy laughed before responding. “Not on the surface world anyway.”

 

An awkward silence passed between them. It was another joke right? Just another one of Roy’s reckless jokes. He didn’t mean it that way. Still, Kaldur understood why the lump formed in his throat, but why did Roy look so embarrassed? He wanted to beg Roy to laugh it off, or continue on with something else equally as foolish. How was he supposed to pretend that things could be normal between them if Roy didn’t cooperate?

 

Jade and Lian returned, as well as the waiter with their drinks. Kaldur was glad for the interruption. He told the waiter to hold off on pouring his drink as he and Roy excused themselves. Kaldur pulled his mind away from the awkwardness of before and forced himself to do his own sweep. There were two other couples that caught his attention. He didn’t notice anyone following them while in Oia. And Jade or Roy would have noticed what he would have missed. There were only two options in his mind. The target was either Roy and Lian because they captured Tommy, or a rival group was perusing Jade. Why they didn’t infiltrate Oia was the mystery. But Kaldur was sure that he was over analyzing the situation. It was perfectly possible that these spies knew they were in this region of Greece but wasn’t sure which city, making their discovery an accident. And either way, running into them now was better than them following them to Kaldur’s home and ambushing them in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

Roy had gone back and forth between pacing, to fidgeting on the sofa, for the last thirty minutes. Lian had locked herself in the guest room. Kaldur tried to coax her from the room with no success, her father fared worse, inspiring rants from the other side of the door whenever he spoke. Jade had volunteered to stay behind and lead the spies away. She was certain she was the target. But Roy could have gone as well as her back up while Kaldur stayed with Lian. Lian felt strongly that that would have been the best course of action, and Kaldur understood her worry. However, Jade had a code to uphold. It was the way of her world and even her family wasn’t allowed to interfere. Kaldur understood that as well. Roy tried to explain as much to Lian, but she wasn’t in the mood to accept any of it. In her eyes both of her parents were behaving recklessly and she made sure to tell Roy that at the top of her lungs.

 

After the third try Lian let Kaldur into the guest room. She accepted a warm cup of herbal tea along with one of Kaldur’s favorite books. Her was laptop closed and plugged up in the corner and from what Kaldur could tell she hadn’t even attempted to download her pictures from the day. He convinced her to only keep the bed side table on while she read. With luck she’d be able to settle down and sleep. Her father was the problem. He was pacing again, and in the time that Kaldur had spent calming Lian down he had retrieved his bow. It lay, fully assembled, on the coffee table.

 

Kaldur returned to the kitchen and fixed Roy a drink as well. Roy sniffed at it as Kaldur placed the mug onto the coffee table. Kaldur sat on the sofa and waited for Roy to decide to sit down. Roy sighed as he sat bedside him. His eyes widened as he took a sip of the mug’s contents.

 

“This cider is spiked.”

Kaldur’s eyebrow rose. “Did you assume that I would serve you tea?”

Roy’s lip quivered and he took another sip. “You dumbass.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” Roy put the mug down and leaned back. “Wasn’t talking about you.” Roy continued when Kaldur didn’t answer. “You probably think me worrying is weird”

Kaldur rubbed his temples “Roy… I do -”

“Really,” Roy interjected. “ It’s okay, because this is stupid right?” He ran his hand down his face. “We’re divorced and she’s the one who wanted go back to a life of always looking over your shoulder.”

“She is the mother of your child. Why would it be stupid for you to worry?”

Roy glared at Kaldur. “You think I still love her don’t you.”

Kaldur returned Roy’s glare. He knew that Roy needed to vent but he was not in the right state of mind for this conversation. “Can you honestly say that you do not? Your bow is on my coffee table Roy. Must I remind you that no one is stopping you from following her?”

Roy’s glare softened. “That’s” He looked away from Kaldur as his jaw clenched. “It wouldn’t be accurate to say that I don’t care. But she is my friend, and like you said, the mother of my child. “ He laughed bitterly. “Maybe if I had tried to be her friend from the beginning we would have lasted. No, for some damn reason it was easier to let her in my bed than my heart at first.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know that you’ll listen to my bitching?” Roy asked, his voice hopeful. “Or not. You could just sit there and glare daggers at me.”

Kaldur chose not to soften his gaze. “It would be more productive if I went after Jade myself. But I will ask again. Why are you telling me all of this?”

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about us. Despite what it looks like, it’s just complicated because of Lian. It really is over between us.”

Kaldur shrugged and leaned back into the sofa. A drink, a strong one, sounded wondrous right now. “If you believe it to be so, but I see no reason for you to try and convince me. The status of your relationship does not effect me, nor will it make me think less of you. ”

Roy looked like he had been shot. It wasn’t fair that he could be so oblivious to the cause of Kaldur’s frustration. Or how the sadness in his eyes made Kaldur’s chest constrict. Why had he been daft enough to look Roy in the eyes anyway? Kaldur exhaled slowly. “I understand that you are used to negative reactions to Jade and your separation. But I will not judge you for it, nor do I wish too. It is not my place.”

“But you are right,”Roy admitted, still looking gloomy. “It does not effect you does it? How could it?”

Kaldur’s annoyance drained away. He sat upright and awkwardly pet Roy’s shoulder. “ Short of turning to crime or harming yourself, whatever path you choose I would prefer it if you are happy. If being with her makes you happy that is good enough for me. If whatever you two are to each other makes you happy then that is good enough for me. And when you find another love I will be happy for you then too.”

Roy’s laugh was painful to Kaldur’s ears. “I don’t want another love Kal. I want-”

Kaldur rose his hands to halt Roy’s speech. “I just want you to know that you do not have to agonize over such things with me.”

“Dumbass.” Roy grumbled before leaning forward and leaning his forehead onto Kaldur’s

Kaldur froze. It was hard to avoid Roy’s gaze when their faces were so close. He leaned away and Roy followed, headbutting him with some force the second time.

“Get offended. I’m talking about you this time.”

“I am unsure of how to…erm” Kaldur clamped his mouth shut. He was holding his breath now. He needed to back away, or push Roy from him. But Roy’s eyes were too blue. Roy’s thumb was tracing circles on the webbing between his thumb and his index finger. Roy was biting his lower lip, and when Roy’s lips parted Kaldur’s did as well.

 

The knock on Kaldur’s front door was harsh. Roy made no objections when Kaldur rose to answer the door. Kaldur felt as if his limbs were made of lead. He looked through the peephole to see that Jade had returned. She pushed past him with a weary sigh once he opened the door.

Roy was there in a second. He started an inspection while Jade tried to wave him off.

“Please, like I’d let those amateurs touch me.”

“Did you find-”

Jade cut Kaldur off. “I was right. It’s clan business, that’s all I can tell you. Anyway, they didn’t follow me back here.”

“And they knew you were in Greece how?” Roy asked. “You owe us that much.”

Jade flinched. “I noticed them at the airport back when I was done with my job. I took care of it then. Or at least I thought I did.”

“I would have never suggested that we go to a larger city if I knew.” Kaldur said.

“And we would have spent the night bored because of that,” Jade responded. “They won’t be coming back. And I’ve already alerted my organization. They are sending some people to investigate.”

“Is this really that simple?” Roy asked.

“It is, and we should sleep,” Jade began to walk towards the hallway. “Me and Lian plan on heading out early in the morning.”

“Whoa wait,” Roy hurried to block her path. “No. You are not taking Lian right now. Its too dangerous if they attack again”

“No more than when she was a baby, and she’s big enough to defend herself now.” Jade held up a finger to halt Roy’s objections. “Nothing is set in stone so we can argue about this in the morning. But I promised her a few days with the two of us, so why not take them now?”

“You mean outside of the opposing assassin clan that’s after your ass?”

Jade side stepped him then continued towards the hallway. “Like I said, we can argue about this tomorrow.”

Roy started to go after her again but Kaldur held him back. “I do not mean to intrude, but it has been a long night.” He waited until Roy’s shoulders relaxed before letting go. “Come on. The bed is ready for you, so you should at least try to sleep.”

“And you?”

“I will be out here if you need me.”

“No.” Roy shook his head. “If you want me to give this up tonight,” He jerked his thumb towards the hallway. “Then you’re gonna have to give up something in return.”

“Give..up something?” Kaldur did not like the way that sounded. He eyed Roy suspicously.

“No more of this polite shit you’re using the bed tonight.”

“Roy,” Kaldur said patiently. Ready to explain for the umpteenth time. “I can’t have you sleep on the sofa. It is not-”

Roy grabbed Kaldur’s arm and squeezed. “Who said I was sleeping on the sofa?”


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until his shirt was over his head that the awkwardness set in. Even though they were what he normally wore to bed, it was odd to only be in his boxers while Kaldur was in the room. Roy paused and thought of reversing the action, but it was already too late. Pulling the shirt back on now would only call attention to the fact that it was already off. He glanced over to Kaldur and watched as he choose his clothes for the next day. Roy's old clothes lay rumpled on the floor and he'd just scrounge around his duffel bag for whatever he wore the next day. Even more self aware, he picked up his clothes and put them in a pile near his bag.

Roy tried numerous times to break Kaldur of good habits. Half because it made him feel slovenly and half because he felt Kaldur needed to live a little. He assumed Kaldur's military training made him so meticulous, and as Kal started spending more time on the surface Roy began to encourage him to behave like a normal teenager. He gave up his crusade once Kaldur's mother visited the Cave. He checked in that day to see the team cowering in the corner while a slender figure lifted furniture as she cleaned. She found dirt in places that dirt shouldn't exist and had a particular way of arranging objects. Sha'lain'a claimed that it clarified the energy of their surroundings. That's what she did for a living, along with acupuncture, and making potions. She tried to teach Kaldur, and he knew the technical aspects of her craft, but his magic was different from his mother's. Her's was a latent talent that added restorative properties to the potions she mixed. His was mostly suited for battle. And Roy saw it clearly then, the part of Kaldur that never felt as if he belonged. His entire line on his mother's side were healers and he was at his best with a mace in each hand. Roy took Kaldur out that night and promised him that he'd always have a place to belong with him if he wanted. That promise felt so shallow now.

Roy knew he had done the right thing by insisting Kaldur sleep on his own bed. The rest, well, the rest was just bad. In his frustration he forgot his little mishap that morning. Just thinking about it brought color to his face. He hoped that it wasn't too late to move himself to the sofa because he was about to make the badness worse. Taking a breath, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey...uh Kal? Can I talk to you about something for a moment?"

"You may," Kaldur said as he turned towards him.

"Right." Roy ran a hand through his hair. "I probably should have brought this up sooner but it didn't really hit me until today."

Kaldur took a seat and gave Roy his full attention. Roy willed his heart to settle. It would be easier to just act. Kaldur was within reach. He could go over and kiss him right now. He was half sure that he would have tried to kiss Kal earlier if not for Jade's interruption. And it was good that Jade interrupted. Because if Kaldur didn't want to... Well, that is what this conversation was for, so that Roy didn't make any advances Kaldur wouldn't appreciate and bury himself even deeper.

"I'm going to warn you now, this conversation might weird you out a bit."

Kaldur's shoulders slumped slightly. "I assumed as much because of your hesitance."

Roy laughed nervously. "If what I have to say makes you uncomfortable I'll be more that happy to take the couch. I just thought that -" There was a soft knock on the door. Roy turned to it and glared.

Kaldur excused himself and went to answer the door. Jade stood in the opening, wearing only an oversized t-shirt. Roy recognized it as one of his that he assumed the dryer ate. She hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Oh good, I thought the two of you were still up."

Kaldur glanced back to Roy before speaking. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Jaded moved past Kaldur and into the room. She climbed onto the bed. "Lian's still mad at me. She won't let me cuddle and kicked me out."

"And that's our problem how?" Roy asked sharply. Just when he pulled up the courage to confess this bullshit happens.

"What's with the tone?"she asked.

Roy ignored the question, he was not about to explain that this time her interruption was unwanted. "The sofa is still open you know."

Jade lay the pillow down in the middle of the bed. "Really, the sofa? Ugh." She punched the pillow a few times and lay her head down. "Of course, if you two aren't in the mood to sleep I'm up for something more fun." She rubbed her leg against her ex husbands thigh.

Roy's string of curses was cut off by the slight twitch of Kaldur's eyebrow. Roy held his breath as he waited for a reprimand, but Kaldur only moved to his side of the bed and turned off the lamp on his bedside table.

"Good night," he said as he slipped under the covers.

Roy glared at Jade and she shrunk back a bit.

"It was a joke!" she mouthed.

Roy gestured wildly. "Why though?" he mouthed back. He walked over to turn off the main light.

Jade shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Kaldur. Timidly she got under the covers

Roy sighed and turned off the lamp on his side. Tomorrow, he thought to himself. Tomorrow at some point he'd get Kaldur alone and tell him. Even if he had to kick everyone else out of the house.

* * *

Kaldur woke to something warm pressed against his back and held back a groan. He learned how to force sleep in order to get rest during stakeouts. It annoyed him that he had to use such methods within his own home. The back aches didn't seem so bad in contrast to the mood he was in now. While he was glad for Jade's interruption last night, her continued presence was somehow more awkward than what he imagined Roy wanted to speak to him about.

His annoyance grew as the warm mass snuggled closer. Kaldur attempted to sit up without waking Jade and failed. She stirred and grabbed onto the back of his tank top. After pulling herself up she draped her arm's around Kaldur's shoulders.

"Roy's talking to Lian." Jade mumbled as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

Kaldur gave a non committal noise as an answer.

"You know, you're pretty warm for an amphibian," she continued. "A bit too hard though. Not the best thing to lay on."

"There is an entire bed if you require something softer."

Jade nuzzled her head into Kaldur's shoulder. "You're grumpy in the morning too. I hope you don't show this side of yourself to Cassia."

Kaldur turned to look at her. "Pardon?"

"You know. Brunette, nice tits," She sat up straight once she noticed Kaldur's sour face.

"Okay, is there something I'm missing? Because better than nice she seems normal. Like, not obsessed with superheros, not some innocent angel. But normal, in the best sense of the word, and she's interested in you. Roy was all weird about it as well. So whats wrong?"

Roy was weird? Kaldur thought, he stored that bit of information away to decipher later. "Outside of your unsolicited opinions? Nothing."

Jade pouted a bit. "That loner thing only really works for men who dress like bats you know." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "I kind of wish that Roy would find someone to move on with too."

Kaldur swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and then stood.

"I'm not gonna say that it wouldn't be nice if he stayed single," Jade continued. "The idea of always having him to go back too is comforting. But it's gotten to the point that I wonder if I drive the few women he has brought around away. Not on purpose mind you, but you should see the looks they give me when I stop by to visit Lian. Anyway, I think he'd be happier if he could settle down. Lian would be happier too. So maybe I'm projecting a bit. But you could give it a shot? There are worse women to go on a date with."

"You are correct." Kaldur admitted. "But I can not make myself feel something that is not there."

"Then don't feel anything. Just go out and have some fun. You don't have to date with forever in mind. That's what dates are for, to test the waters."

Kaldur looked at her as if the thought had never occurred to him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't have to wait until he was already hopelessly in love to pursue a relationship, it certainly wasn't helping him thus far. "I will consider it."

"Good." She scooted herself over until she was on the edge of the bed. She reached over to pat Kaldur's arm." And that's my good deed for the day."

Roy entered the room with a sour look. It deepened once he saw Jade's hand on Kaldur's arm "Am I missing something?"

Jade threw her hands into the air. "Why is everyone so grumpy this morning?"

"Is something the matter?" Kaldur asked.

Roy looked apologetic for a moment. "No, sorry for blowing up Kal, I just need to speak with Jade for a moment."

"Then I will leave you to it." Kaldur said as he headed for the door.

Roy grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "You don't have to be the one to leave, we'll-"

Kaldur smiled for Roy's benefit, surprised by the desperation of his grip. "I did just awaken, so using the restroom would be nice."

"Oh," Roy said dumbly as he removed his hand. "Then we'll uhh won't be long."

* * *

Roy and Jade were still speaking when Kaldur finished. He left them to their discussion and wondered out to the courtyard.

"Are they still arguing?" Lian asked without looking up from her computer.

"I am unsure. I have decided to leave them to themselves."

"Wise choice." Her nose scrunched up a bit. "At least now I'm the only thing they argue about."

Kaldur leaned against the table. "I never asked, but who are you speaking too?" He asked, hoping that a change in topic would brighten her mood.

"Oh a lot of people. Mostly Amistad. He's my bitching partner." She blushed a bit and then peaked over at Kaldur from behind her laptop screen.

Kaldur pursed his lips at her use of language , then continued. " I was not aware that the two of you are friends."

"He's a bit older but he's cool. Kinda quiet though."

"Yes."Kaldur chuckled as he remembered something. "His mother would say that it is a recessive gene. How is he? I have not spoken to him in a long time."

"He's fine, bored mostly. Did you use to hang out with him often."

"I did. But his stepfather did not appreciate my presence."

Lian snickered and gave Kaldur a side eyed glance. "I guess he wouldn't. It's probably a blow to his self esteem having you around. I mean, if I were ten years older I'd go for you. He probably doesn't want his wife getting ideas." She laughed at Kaldur horrified face.

"That...Raquel is not the issue. He did not feel as though he could properly step in as Amistad's new father if I was present because we were so close."

Lian sniffed. "Still sounds insecure. So what if he has more than one male role model? Does Ami's mom know about her husband chasing you away?"

"She knows, and we have had our arguments, but I understand his point of view. Anyone would feel insecure in such a situation."

Lian shook her head. "You're too nice. If he couldn't handle it then he didn't have to stay. I know that if any woman tries that with my mom she'd have to go."

Kaldur crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if your father loved this hypothetical woman?"

"Even if. He can see her if he wants," She rolled her eyes. "But I have a mother, and I don't feel like replacing her, or that I can't have more than one person that close to me. I'd be cool with this new chick so long as she's cool with me."

"You are old enough to understand such things. But this was back when Amistad was much younger and unable to properly articulate his feelings. And he did treat me like his father because his birth father was not around. Especially since Raquel would never correct him when he referred to me as such."

"Wait," She stopped her typing to look at Kaldur. "Ami called you dad?"

"It was Papa Kal...Raquel thought that it was hilarious."

Lian laughed while holding her stomach. "Pa...pa..Oh. I'm never gonna let him live that down."

"Lian..." Kaldur warned.

"Okay. Okay." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "Fun killer. But if you don't feel comfortable going to his house then he should come here. I think he'd like it."

"When would he have the time?"

"In the summer. Oh and the Allen twins could come too. It could be like a summer camp!"

Kaldur gave Lian a look. "You only wish to throw a party in my shower."

She ducked her head. "Well, sorta. But it would be fun! Though we'd need to invite the brat just to be fair."

"The brat?"

"Damian, the new Robin."

"New Robin?" Kaldur knew that he had lost touch but surely he'd hear of a new Robin. He made a mental note to call Dick later.

"Yeah.. that face you're making. That's how the rest of us feel about it too. But Uncle Tim had already moved on so someone had to pick up the mantel. You know who he is right? Well, we aren't supposed to know all the details but I can fill you in."

"So then everyone on the team knows..."

Lian grinned. "Naturally. In short Batman and al Ghul's oldest daughter had a bit too much fun one night."

"Oldest daughter? Do you mean Talia? And you learned this how?"

"Damian's skilled, but he has no common sense. He would do nothing but brag about his mom the first year. Uncle Dick's the only one who gets along with him. And yeah, Talia. Nyssa's the younger one. Much easier to deal with. She's not...er"

Kaldur smiled. "As obsessed with fulfilling her father's objectives as her sister?" Roy had mentioned a daughter from Russia and that Jade was working for her. He really needed to call Dick now, he couldn't believe how much he did not know.

"Yeah that..we'll put it that way. It's nicer."

"Where would five children fit in my home?"

"The girls could sleep in the guest room and if you moved the coffee table you could put down a blow up mattress for the boys. Damian is still a shrimp so he could fit on the sofa."

"And how would I feed them?" Kaldur asked.

Lian grimaced. "We'll make the twins bring money for their own food. But come on. Please? We could tell the parents that you're teaching us strategy or something."

"Would you listen if I taught a course on strategy and tactics?"

She pouted a bit. "Ami would listen. So would Dawn. Uncle Dick's too soft. He lets the brat get away with everything, but maybe he'd listen to you because you're-"

Kaldur's eyebrow rose. "I am what?"

"Authoritative," she supplied quickly

Kaldur smiled again. "Good work."

"There you are Kal." Roy said as he entered the courtyard.

Lian shut the top of her laptop. "Dad. We're having a Summer camp."

Roy looked to Kaldur. "You are? What did I say about doing her bidding?"

"Nothing has been decided yet," Kaldur answered.

"But I've already emailed everyone. They are very, very interested to hear your lectures."

"Bullshit. You just want to throw a party in his shower." Roy ducked when Kaldur gave him a look. "Oh don't give me the language glare." He gestured to Lian. "She's worse than I am sometimes."

"I wonder where she learned," Kaldur said dryly

"Her mother. Anyway," Roy turned to Lian. "Don't you need to pack since you're leaving with your mom today?"

"You're going to let us go?" She asked excitedly. "But it's still so early."

"Yes well," Roy's eyes flicked over to Kaldur. The gesture set Kaldur on edge. "We can't take up Kaldur's time forever. I'll be going right after you."

"Can't we go to the beach or something first?" Lian asked. "Then leave in the afternoon? We haven't had a proper beach trip since we got here."

"You and your mom can go to the beach later."

"But I bet Uncle Kal knows of a good one around here." She jerked her thumb at Kaldur. "Maybe on an little island or something."

"Kal. Can you please tell her no." His eyes pleaded with Kaldur, making him feel trapped. Jade spoke before he could think of a good answer.

"I think the beach is a great idea." She leaned in the doorway to the courtyard. "We could have a picnic as well."

"Kal...Kal come on. Tell them you're tired."

Lian moved over to Kaldur and hugged his arm. She pouted a bit. "You can't be tired of us yet."

Kaldur swallowed a sigh and sat on the table. He turned to Lian. "Do you really wish to go to the beach?"

"Yay!" She gave his arm a squeeze before backing away and picking up her laptop.

Roy sighed giving up "I didn't bring a bathing suit." His eyebrow twitched and he pointed to Jade just as she opened her mouth to speak. "We are not going shopping again. I'll just borrow one of Kal's." He then turned to point at Lian. "And no my as-butt isn't too big to fit it. It's not like he wears speedos."

Lian frowned. "Oh the images. Promise me you will never wear one of those...Uncle Kal please never let him wear one of those."

Jade smirked. "It wouldn't be that bad. We'll get him a red one."

Roy made an x with his hands."What did I say about no shopping?"

"Okay okay," Jade said still teasing. "The man of the house has spoken."

Kaldur pinched the bridge of his nose. His dream of a quiet afternoon had slipped away but a small part of him was looking forward to this trip. He'd have all the quiet he could want once they left anyway. "Blue... Red is too garish. A blue speedo would look much better."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Finding a store that opened before nine was harder than Roy assumed, and in the end proved to be impossible. They settled for ten. The island's pace was too slow for his tastes. It had only been a couple of days, and if not for Kaldur's presence Roy would have packed up and left last night. Roy missed the stink of exhaust and the crush of bodies. He missed the anonymity. Here you couldn't go a block without someone trying to start a conversation and that quickly lost its charm. He wasn't sure how Kaldur survived this long without going out of his mind, and if Kal'd let him he'd spirit him away to Star city to remind him of what life was really like.

In Roy's opinion trips to the beach shouldn't be high maintenance. Why anyone needed more than a cooler and towel was beyond him, but there were things Jade and Lian claimed to need that Kaldur didn't have, and at least this store seemed to have all of them. Roy snatched the speedo from Jade's grasp, then stuffed it into some random corner of the store. Electric blue and a size too small, it was the fifth one she tried to sneak into their basket. The colors she chose were progressively becoming bolder and as if he'd fit that size without giving away all his secrets... Skinny dipping would be more modest. Roy distracted Jade from her pranks with a new pair of sandals, and so managed to escape the store without the little pink number he'd caught her eying next.

Lian all but dragged Kaldur into the water once they docked. She'd found his surfboards among his beach gear and made him promise to give her a lesson. Which added another item to their shopping list, but Roy was glad to encourage new hobbies. Roy passed Kaldur his board, shooing him way before Kaldur could offer to help unload the boat. Between him and Jade they soon had everything set up but the umbrella. Roy paused in the middle of securing it to stare at the water. Lian's cheers reached him, directing his gaze to Kaldur. Kal was showing off a bit for her benefit.

Roy suppressed a smile. This could have been just the two of them. That would have been nice, romantic even. When was the last time he just walked along the beach? Did couples even do that anymore? His shoulders slumped as his day dreams turned sour. They had to actually be a couple before something like that could happen.

Jade looked over from rummaging around in the cooler. "Tired already?"

Roy narrowed his eyes at her then resumed his fiddling with the umbrella. "This would be easier if someone would help."

"Nah." She popped the top of a beer and sat on a beach chair. "You're doing fine. Just make sure that you angle the canopy away from me. I'm going to try and catch a little sun."

Roy gave the umbrella's pole a final wiggle."Thanks for the encouragement," he said in a bitter tone.

"You're welcome. Oh! And I may have convinced your friend to ask that girl out."

"You what?!" Roy released the pole only for the umbrella to fall over, he scrambled to grab it before it hit the ground.

"Ok. So he wouldn't tell me, but maybe you will. What exactly is the problem with him going on a date again? We're not old yet. The man might even get himself laid for once."

Roy gave Jade a dirty look. "We? You're a few years short of forty you know."

Her expression soured. "Stop changing the subject."

Roy shrugged. "Nothings wrong with it." His eyes flicked over to Lian and Kal again.

Jade took a sip of her beer as she waited for him to finish. She pursed her lips when he didn't continue. "But?"

Roy sighed and made double sure that the sand was firm before letting go of the umbrella. "Kal going on a date isn't a problem, and yeah it'd be good for him, I just sorta, kinda, prefer that it'd be with me."

Jade blinked at her ex husband. Her silence unnerved him."We had a thing before," Roy admitted.

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"Don't feel left out. Its not like anyone else knows."

"Huh..." She sucked her teeth."I wish you had told me. That would have widened the list of candidates to bring into our bed. So many missed opportunities."

"That's what you're concerned with? Not being in the middle of some bi-guy orgy?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Should I be concerned with anything else?"

"Maybe? I don't know? And it's not like that. It's only Kal that-."

"Ugh. Really? You have both halves of the population to choose from. All the guys in the world, and you're stuck on one."

Roy looked at her with a self important air. "I'm stuck on the best one."

Jade faked retching. "Are you serious about this sappy... Does he know? Oh shit! Was I interrupting something last night?"

"Not what you're thinking of, no. Though I was going to try and talk to him about it last night. We didn't really break up last time." Roy could feel his face heating up as he spoke."Work got in the way and we just drifted apart."

"Not to dampen your spirits, but are you sure you have a chance? He doesn't seem to be the fling type. Just ending things without talking about it may have hurt him."

Roy winced. He had already confessed to the wrong person, he wasn't really to explain that it was technically him that got dumped. "I wish it was that simple. He may not want to try again on principal, but -"

"But you don't have a choice." Jade set her beer down and reached over to grab Roy's hand. "It'll work out however it needs too. Just don't dwell on it okay?" She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go. She then began to untie the top of her bikini. "And to think. I poured my guts out to him this morning about how I wished you'd find someone new."

"You did?" Roy's eyes widened over the revelation. He looked over to Jade, andhis expression twisted into a horrified stare once he noticed she was now topless. "What are you doing?"

Jade grabbed the sun tan oil and started to slather it onto her self. "I don't want tan lines on my chest."

Roy sputtered and pointed to Kaldur's position on the waves. "Um hello? You're not exactly at home."

Jade grinned. "Afraid he'll be distracted?" Her grin widened when Roy growled. "You could have shown off a bit too if you wanted. That last one would have looked good on you."

Roy scowled. "Red heads shouldn't wear pink..."

Jade laughed then gestured to the water. "Go flirt with your koi fish. I'll be done and decent by the time we're ready to eat lunch."

* * *

 

Roy paddled towards Lian on the board he borrowed from Kaldur. The board was long, near twice his height, and made from cedar. They found years ago, when Robin first dared Kaldur to try the sport, that the more common polyurethane boards broke too easily under Kaldur's dense form. And although shorter boards were more maneuverable the longer boards carried Kaldur's weight better. Roy could tell by the worn patches in the finish that this board was well loved.

The board that Kaldur had been using that afternoon was floating next to Lian. She wore the board's leash around her forearm. Roy scanned the horizon for Kaldur, it was odd for him to leave Lian unattended.

"Where'd he go?" Roy asked as he sat up on his board.

Lian pushed her hair out of her eyes. "He's loo-"

"I have found it!" Kaldur sprung from the under the waters surface holding a hair tie into the air.

Roy clutched his heart. "What the fuck! It's like Jaws out here."

Kaldur waded over to Lian and handed her the hair tie. "Apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

Lian laughed as she put her hair back into a pony tail. "God your face."

"Whatever," Roy adjusted his posture in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I came out here to give a warning. Jade's sunbathing so unless you want an eyeful stay in the water."

Lian shrugged. "She's always naked anyway." She paused then looked up in thought. "But Uncle Kal's here so..." She ducked her head. " Ewww. Sorry about that."

Kaldur mounted his board. The corners of his mouth had pulled down slightly. "Thank you for the warning. It is much appreciated."

Roy laughed. "Well, she says that she'll be done by lunch." He gestured to Lian's surfboard. "Has Lian been getting the hang of this so far?"

Lian sat up straight and puffed out her chest. "I'm a natural."

Kaldur cleared his throat.

"Hush you," Lian said, as she turned to him.

Kaldur hid his smile behind a hand.

Lian leaned forward and began to paddle deeper into the water. "I'm gonna try and catch another one," she said as she pulled away from their group.

Roy maneuvered his board so that he was floating next to Kaldur. "She keeps wiping out doesn't she?"

Kaldur nodded "That she does."

"Well." Roy reached over and awkwardly patted Kaldur's shoulder. "Thanks for trying anyway."

"It is no problem."

God he didn't want to let go. Couldn't they just swim off, find some rocks, and make out behind them? Roy squeezed Kaldur's shoulder as his thoughts wondered farther.

"Roy?" Kaldur asked, turning on his board to look at the archer.

"Oh...sorry." Roy snatched his hand back.

"No need for sorrow. I was only-"

There was a scream and Roy and Kaldur's attention refocused on Lian. They spotted her in time to see her crash into the water.

"Should we help her up?" Roy asked, ready to paddle forward if needed. It was certainly better than letting his mind wonder.

"She has been handling herself. See." Kaldur gestured to where Lian's board floated on the water's surface in time for her to pop up from the water.

Roy smiled. It made him proud that she didn't give up, even if she sucked at it. "If that's the case I'm going to see how rusty I am at this. Join me?"

"If you will have me."

Roy laughed nervously. He was two heart beats away from turning Kaldur's response to something inappropriate. But he had a bad track record these last few days with the dirty jokes so he resisted the impulse. "Oh and Kal. If its okay later I still wanted to talk to you about... something. If you have the time that is."

"I will have the time, but does it have to wait until later? You have my attention now."

"This one might be one of those long and rambly type of conversations." He cursed himself when Kaldur's expression became pensive. "It's nothing bad I promise. Don't over think it _please_."

"Very well then." Kaldur cocked his head to the side and listened. He then began to paddle forward. "If we go now then we can catch a rather large wave."

Roy followed Kaldur's lead. He told Kaldur not to over think things and now he was the one becoming nervous.

* * *

 

Kaldur reminded himself that he was the one who wanted quiet. He was the one who was eager for everything to settle back down. He was also behind on his work. Not that it stopped him from spending half an hour staring at his laptop screen. Kaldur pushed his glasses up and on top of his head. Screwing his eyes shut, he squeezed the bridge of his nose. Roy would be back whenever Roy would be back, and they would have the conversation that Roy wanted to have. Whatever it was. Nothing that Kaldur could imagine Roy saying would change anything. So why was he so damned nervous?

He closed his laptop and pushed it away. Working on something cerebral wasn't possible. Not without the added pressure of it being life or death. He always turned his assignments in early, and he could still turn it in on time if he worked for most of the day tomorrow. But stopping now left him with nothing to do but wait until Roy returned, and he was far too restless to withstand that. Kaldur looked at the general disarray of his home and began to clean. It was a task he could do without thinking.

An hour later and his home was just how he liked it,but still no Roy. He knew the archer would return. Roy's duffel bag lay on his living room floor. Kaldur had cleaned around the bag as if it radiated an intense heat. He took a seat on his sofa and turned on the television only to instantly turn it back off. If there was nothing to do then he would create something to do. Kaldur retreated to his kitchen and began the process of making some muffins. He had all of the ingredient on hand and wanted to try the recipe at some point. Baking was another thoughtless task. He found the small success of completing a new recipe helped straighten his priorities. There were steps that had to be followed and precise measurements. So if one kept to the directions then they could produce a good product.

Ten minutes into the baking time and there was a knock on his door. Kaldur flipped the on switch for his coffee maker before making his way to answer it. He had to remind himself to walk slowly.

He let Roy into his home with a nod, but his ability to keep a straight face waned as Roy began to laugh.

"Did you forget something?" He asked as he pointed to Kaldur's head.

Kaldur patted the top of his head to find that his reading glasses were still resting there. "Oh." Kaldur folded them and stuck them into his shirt pocket.

Roy moved into the living room. "Catching up on work?"

"For a short while, yes. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll take some." Roy took a seat on one of the kitchen's bar stools. " Something smells good."

Kaldur poured Roy a cup of coffee and stirred in two spoons of sugar. "There are muffins in the oven." He peered at his timer. "They should be ready shortly." He passed the cup over to Roy.

Roy accepted the cup. "Hmmm...So you wait until I'm gone to use the oven again."

"You will never convince me to stop."

"I'll just have to be around more often then." He took a sip of his coffee and beamed. "So it's two spoons. I'll remember that."

Roy's smile made Kaldur's stomach flip over. "Pardon?"

"The amount of sugar you put in my coffee. I always put one in and have to add more sugar or three in and have to add more coffee."

Kaldur thought Roy's words over for a moment. "Then I make your coffee better than you do?"

"Yep."

Roy smiled again, and Kaldur cursed himself. His restlessness had made him hyper aware of Roy's movements.

The timer dinged. Roy put his cup down and hurried around the bar and into the kitchen. "Nope. Give me those," he said as he snatched up the pot holders. Roy pulled the muffin pans out of the oven and set them on the cooling racks that Kaldur had ready,

Kaldur crossed his arms over his chest. He felt as if he were at a major disadvantage but was determined not to show it. "Happy?"

"Very." Roy nodded decisively. He took the mitts off and then returned to his stool. After another sip of coffee the tapped his fingers along the cups side. "So uh...I guess its only me who's anxious over that thing I said that I needed to talk to you about?"

"I was content to wait until you changed the topic," Kaldur lied. He gave an internal sigh of relief. "Is this the same conversation that you attempted to have last night?"

"Yeah." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how else to put it so.."

"You will be as direct as possible."

Roy chuckled. "Yeah." He pushed his cup to the side. "I'm not sure if this is the right time to say this because things might change in a week, or maybe a month. It may be a combination of interacting with you again and me being lonelier than I care to admit. But right now I'm more interested in you in a more than a friend way." Roy's ears were bright red by the time he was finished.

Kaldur didn't have anything to add, not that his brain was working well at the moment. A confession of this type was the last thing he expected.

"I know it's been a while since we were together that way." Roy continued. "I know that we should have, no I should have tried to talk to you about it."

Kaldur shook his head. "No Roy. I should ha-"

Roy held up a hand to halt Kaldur's speech. "No really, I get it now. I'm not saying that you leaving without warning wasn't hard to deal with. Or that it wasn't a shitty thing to do. I get that their were larger forces at play but that still hurt."He slammed a finger onto the counter top. "It hurt more when you never even apologized for it. And that pain was part of why I never brought the subject up." He blew out a harsh breath. "At the same time. We had to put the world back together after the reach invasion, as well as put Wally to rest. You were left in charge of the team, which was, if you pardon the pun, a Dick move. I don't even want to know what you had to do in order to get used to living a normal life and regaining everyone's trust. And on top of that I was married with a kid. It probably seemed better to just keep your head down and deal with solveable problems. Not fret over a relationship that was dead. What would we have talked about back then anyway?"

"Anything?" Kaldur shrugged feeling defeated. "I walked out on you Roy. No one else forgave me without some effort on my part. Why should I expect the same from you? Why shouldn't I owe you of all people that much consideration? Even if it failed I could have made an attempt."

"And so could I. But you had to deal with a lot more shit. With you know Lex trying to take over the world and crazy god like aliens infecting the planet with that anti-life thing. You led us through that Kal. Meanwhile, I was busy playing house."

Kaldur brows furrowed. "Do not apologize for taking care of your family," he said darkly.

"Sorry," Roy ran his hand through his hair. "I don't mean it like that. Its just not realistic to count on you to be the strong one in this instance. No one's that mentally balanced and no one should try to be."

Kaldur pouted a bit as he looked away from Roy. Roy had a point, but it still felt like an excuse to him.

"But yeah...So that's pretty much it. All that past stuff aside, right now my biggest difficulty was dealing with you being shirtless all afternoon."

Kaldur resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands. Something must be wrong with him. He should be happy that Roy was interested, and he wasn't unhappy just. It only felt too sudden. Maybe none of this was happening at all. Maybe he had fallen asleep at his laptop. That was it. He'd wake up in five minutes with the keyboard imprinted on his cheek.

Roy rested his head in his hands. "This is making you uncomfortable isn't it...Shit. Sorry Kal I just-"

"No!" Kaldur reached out to touch Roy's hands. "No, that is not the issue. I feel the same way that you do. I don't..I never stopped."

Roy lifted his head and Kaldur removed his hands.

"I am just not sure how to proceed with this." Kaldur's hands fell to his side he clenched his fists. "For some reason the thought of trying this with you again, only to fail, is far more frightening to me than you never returning my feelings."

"Can I at least take you on a date?"

Right a date. The fog began to clear from Kaldur's mind. A date wouldn't be to bad. A date wouldn't be some commitment that he couldn't back out on if something went wrong. He could do a date. "That would be pleasant."

"Okay!" Roy's eyes brightened and Kaldur felt as if he should shield himself from the glare. "Not that those don't smell awesome." Roy said as he pointed to the muffins. "But what about tonight? I was planning to check into a hotel and leave in the morning anyway...Or is that too soon?"

"No. It is-"

There was a loud crash from the direction of Kaldur's courtyard. The two men looked to each other. Kaldur saw the same apprehension that he felt within Roy's eyes. It was probably a bird. Or perhaps some child threw a ball too high causing it to crash onto Kaldur's space. But they both were brought back to the men and women who watched them the other night.

The crash was followed by a frantic knocking. Spies and assassins didn't knock, but it was best to be careful. Roy pulled out a knife that was strapped to his calf. The nodded to each other before making their way to the back of Kaldur's home.

"It's about damn time!" Jade hissed once they opened the door.

Kaldur's table had been knocked over, a streak of red painted on of its corners. Jade's clothing was a mess and scratches littered her body. She rested most of her wight onto her right side and held onto a bloodied makeshift bandage that had been tied onto her left forearm. Overall her condition wasn't critical, but it would be best if she rested. Roy spoke as the thought entered Kaldur's mind.

"Where is Lian?"


	10. Chapter 10

"They took her!" Roy yelled.

Jade grimaced and looked to the ground.

Kaldur placed his hand onto Roy's shoulder and squeezed. "Perhaps, this is not the best place for this conversation my friend," he said, inclining his head towards the courtyard.

Roy shook Kaldur's hand off and stalked deeper into the house. Jade took a wobbly step inside before Kaldur reached over to lend her a hand. She slapped his hands away.

"You have a choice," Kaldur said sternly. "Either swallow your pride or I carry you."

Jade relented and allowed Kaldur to prop her up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her good arm over his shoulder.

"Roy." Kaldur barked. Roy stopped in the middle of the hallway and heaved a sigh. "My aid kit is in the wash room. Retrieve it for me."

Roy backtracked a bit and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kaldur helped Jade to one of the chairs in his living room. She hesitated before sitting down.

"I'll make a mess of your upholstery."

"I know how to clean blood stains. Sit."

She did, wincing as the movement aggravated her cuts.

Roy entered the living room and passed the kit to Kaldur, but his eyes were locked onto Jade. "Now, about that explanation."

Jade let Kaldur take her arm. Her brows furrowed as he started to clean a cut. "It was an ambush. Nothing we couldn't handle until about five enhanced soldiers showed up. Whatever this year's version messes folks up bad. Lian shot one clean through and it kept moving like it was nothing. I actually had to behead one before it stopped and by then it was too late. They'ed already captured her."

"Shit." Roy mumbled as he bit his thumb.

"They won't hurt her."

"They will not?" Kaldur asked as he switched to the opposite arm.

Jade shook her head. "They want to recruit her."

"Oh no. Not happening. They are not turning my daughter into some zombie-ninja- assassin."

"They wanted me Roy," Jade said. "And if I won't be one of their generals then they will take the next best thing. The way things are now their best operatives have either switched sides or are independent. So they're desperate."

"Not that I am suggesting this is a viable strategy," Kaldur said. He gently peeled the bandage from her arm. " But do you believe that they would trade her freedom for your compliance then?"

Jade sighed. "Probably."

"Well, neither is happening." Roy moved over to his duffel bag and pulled out his bow.

"Her tracker should still be on." Jade said as she attempted to stand.

Kaldur used a hand to hold her down. "You are not done being treated."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just tape me up already. I came back because I knew I needed back up, not to be coddled."

"Still, it would be best if Roy went alone." Kaldur turned to Roy. "For now just find her location and report back to us. We will determine our next course of action from there."

"We?" Jade looked at Kaldur as if he'd lost his mind. "This is not one of your kid's baby missions. You don't get to call the-"

"Quiet." Kaldur said, his voice level, but a threat lurked within his tone. He ignored her glare and returned his attention to Roy.

"He's right Jade. Let him patch you up properly and eat some food. I'll send for you once I know the lay of the land. But Kal, when you say we you mean?"

"That I am coming as well." Kaldur nodded. "These new soldiers will give you less trouble if you have a larger party."

"You know if you do this then the world will know you're here."

"I know." Truly he did. And a part of Kaldur even wondered if it he would hold them back. It had been some time since his last mission. "But perhaps it is time."

* * *

Jade was ready to leave. Her wounds were treated and her robes were on. She left her mask off for the moment, but it lay within reach on Kaldur's coffee table next to the communicator Roy left her. She watched Kaldur return to the kitchen after placing a muffin and a cup of tea in front of her. She wondered if he heard her stomach rumble, the thought made her frown. She was hungry now that things had calmed down, ravenous, and she could smell the beginnings of real food from the kitchen. But thinking of food was preferable. She assumed the worst as the time passed by. Twenty minutes was a short time for a reconnaissance mission, but it felt like a lifetime to her. And she knew it would take longer than that for Roy to send them a message. but how long would they wait?

Jade picked up the muffin and inspected it, searching for anything weird like fish flakes. She smelled cinnamon and nutmeg from the crumb topping but that was all. Still doubtful, she nibbled the top before deciding that it wasn't horrible and ended up finishing it off in record time. Her tea sat in front of her untouched, and she was never one to waste tea, especially not when it was jasmine. She almost dropped the cup after a sip. Memorizing minor details was important to their work. Serving her jasmine tea could be a fluke, it was her favorite, but she had noticed that Kaldur enjoyed tea as well. It followed that he'd have a variety to choose from. Knowing that she liked her tea brewed on the weaker side and sweetened with honey, that was the odd part. She couldn't figure out when he'd even notice.

They hadn't spoken in, well, they never really spoke much anyway. She knew Artemis liked him, though she could never decipher why. The same with Roy and now even Lian...maybe it was an archer thing. She really couldn't figure out what Roy saw in Kaldur romantically. Physically everything was in the right place, but the same could be said for most of the people they associated with. Maybe he was exotic to him? Not many people had Kaldur's combination of coloring and features. But personality wise she couldn't see it at all, unless he had some father complex. It's not like Ollie was ever that good of one, and Kaldur would happily take care of Roy for the rest of his life. Or chastise him for his missteps. But where was the fun in that? Okay...and so he did have a wide variety of tea, and she did have a cup of Jasmine before they left for the beach. But it was creepy as hell if he guessed based on that alone.

And the sex had to be … no wait, maybe that was a plus. Kaldur was stronger than Roy, that could lead to some interesting...nah. It was probably vanilla. Oh well. She sighed and watched Kaldur as he worked on some stir fry. Everything _was_ in the right place physically, she thought again. She could tell that much from how his swimming trunks clinged to him while wet. And people could be trained...

"Is something the matter?" Kaldur asked, all without turning his head back to glance at her.

"Hmm?" Jade's eyes grew wide, as far as she knew Atlantean's didn't have eyes on the back of their head. "Uh no."

Kaldur gave a curt nod and returned to his work. "The food will be ready momentarily."

He brought her a plate loaded with vegetables and rice, as well as a pair of chopsticks, and placed a tall glass of water onto the coffee table. He then returned to the kitchen to begin cleaning. And well, remembering that she was vegetarian wasn't as impressive, but she knew her hopes were set a bit high. She picked up her chopsticks and split them, then ate a mouthful. Ok...so he could cook as well as bake, that was always a nice quality in a man, Roy could only handle breakfast and the grill.

"So," she started after finishing the mouthful. "Did he confess yet?"

Kaldur paused in the middle of washing a dish. He resumed washing once he spoke. "He did."

"And?" she prompted as she took another bite.

"He has asked me on a date. I suppose that we will go once everything is settled."

"You don't sound so sure." She continued once he didn't respond. "I mean, he's all in this if you haven't noticed."

"That goes without saying."

She smirked. It was true, Roy rarely did anything half way. "Then shouldn't you respond in kind? Do you even know how long he's waited for you to even talk to him?"

"I am aware, however-"

"Yeah I get it." She waved him off with her chopsticks. "Whatever happened between you two is making things difficult." She ate her food for a while. The silence irritated her forcing her to speak again. "You know, Lian was unplanned. I didn't think I'd ever have kids, much less get married. But when it happened I couldn't turn away from it." She chuckled bitterly. "Though it would have been the smarter thing to do career wise. And I sorta guessed based on how Artimis and I were raised that any child of mine would be expected to follow in my footsteps."

"And you did not want that." Kaldur responded. He was drying his dishes now, he kept his back turned from her.

"I did not, not that I wouldn't have been honored if it was her choice. I just wasn't sure if she'd get to make the choice freely. But I'm glad Lian was born, if only that her existence gave Roy a reason to exist. He'll always be Lian's father. But he'll never let go of the past."

"He should." Kaldur answered after a while. He put the last dish away and began to wipe down the counters.

"He should." Jade agreed. "But no one really can. The way I've heard it, while the four of you were close, Dick and Wally were a pair and You and Roy were another. They tell me that Dick just isn't the same without his other half. And from what I've seen, ever since you went undercover, Roy hasn't been the same either. I don't know what happened or why you two didn't make up. And to be a bit selfish knowing what little I know now? I'm glad that you two didn't. You don't seem to be the type who likes to share," She said grinning wolfishly. "But you hurt him once, badly. I'll have to ask you not to hurt him again."

Kaldur leaned against the counter top facing her. He crossed his hands over his chest. "I will try my best not to...but the warning sounds strange coming from you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "We've already worked out our issues. "

"I suppose then that explains all the yelling."

The communicator buzzed before she had the chance to knock the smug smile off his lips. Jade snatched the communicator of the table to answer it. "What did you find?!"

"They've already loaded up on a tanker," Roy replied. "Probably in the middle of the ocean by now."

Jade's grip tightened. "Dammit."

"It was a risk either way. And this is better than her being in the air."

"Yeah okay... but neither of us can teleport so..."

"It will not be that hard to reach them," Kaldur said.

"No offense." Jade's lip curled upward as she glared at Kaldur. "But you swimming after them just to take Lian back, all alone, doesn't give me much confidence."

"I do have a means of transportation," he reminded her.

"Oh no...we are not taking your little sail boat, I don't care if its motorized. We'd be chasing them for weeks."

"It is motorized," Roy said. "It was also restored by Tim remember?"

"You mean its been bat-modified?" Jade asked

Kaldur shrugged. "I do suppose that term is accurate, yes."

"But wait, if that's the case how come no one knew where you were? There's got to be a tracer somewhere."

"There were three. I disposed of them as soon as I was able."

"Fucking bats," Jade said with a grin. She set the communicator down and picked up her plate of food. "We'll meet you at the docks in twenty Red."

* * *

The men and women in the room were younger than her mother and some looked to be only a few years older than she was. Lian wondered if her mother had ever worked with any of them. She certainly didn't understand why they would work with the Shadows. Ra's power diminished not long after the Light was effectively snuffed out. Why any villain bothered associating with either organization puzzled her. She did, however, understand why a lot of of the "normal" operatives volunteered to be in here with her. Those new soldiers were creepy to put it mildly.

Their eyes were dull, so was their skin, and hair. Their bodies stunk of formaldehyde. Some were being repaired in the room next door. Or at least that's what she was told by one of the operatives that held her captive. It explained the stitching she noted on the exposed parts of their bodies. There was no way that they counted as being alive, even with the mastery of the arts that they exhibited. But Lian could see how these new soldiers were alluring. They probably didn't need to be paid. And if they really were dead, then there would be no shortage of minions. Even the people in this room may one day become subject to the strange treatment, ensuring that their talents always belonged to the Shadows.

Her tracer hadn't been found, so Lian was certain that her parents would be able to find her. But the farther the ship moved from land the harder it would be to stage a rescue. She took in as much of the ship as she could, noting the location of a life boat. Her weapons were only on the opposite side of the room. The biggest problem was that she was currently tied to a chair in the middle of a room full of operatives.

The boat rocked violently, sending everyone rolling to one side of the ship. Lian's chair moved with the rest of the furniture, slamming into the wall with a crack. Her hands were free, now it was time to use them.


	11. Chapter 11

The furniture that wasn’t bolted down pressed against the right side of the room. Among the mess of chairs and general rubble slumped two assassins unfortunate enough to be caught in the pile up . Another lay unconscious to Lian’s right, the knife she stole from him was pressed against the neck of another. Three and a half down. Nine to go. This would be easier if she had a bit more space.

Lian tightened her grip on her captive’s wrist. He knelt in front of her with his hands pinned firmly behind his back. His fellows found their bearings. They wouldn’t care that she held a captive, she knew, but she caught him anyway, far too used to dealing with henchmen and thugs to remember her mother’s stories. In this world it was every individual for themselves. Cooperation was just a means to an end, and they wouldn’t hesitate to work together in order to subdue her. Lucky for her thus far their teamwork was lacking.

Lian pushed the man forward and used his back to spring into the air. She spun and threw the knife, striking the hand of an assassin at the rear of the pack. The assassin dropped the case she held as she cradled her hand. The case popped open as it hit the ground revealing Lian’s bow.

The archer landed in the middle of the group in a crouch, then swept the feet from under the man directly in front of her. Two assassins dove to grab her, crashing into each other as she rolled out of the way and regretfully further away from the case.

Damn she hated ground work… She was on her back now. Her stomach muscles screamed as she sat up fast enough to catch a katana between her palms. She pulled the blade closer in order to force the wielder off balance before kicking him in the stomach. She’d never neglect her studies again, and was grateful for the moves Aunt Dinah beat into her as a woman grasped her from behind. Lian tossed the woman before she could pin her to the ground and was finally able to stand. Two steps from her prize and the biggest block head in the room had to be in her way. The ship rocked, slamming her into him. Lian swore that she would find whatever idiot that steered the ship into this storm and finally get some practice for the torture techniques her mother taught her.

 

* * *

 

Roy winched as Jade let out an aggravated yelp. She slapped his hands away as he tried to help her stand, and straightened her posture. They were in the bowels of the ship and even he was getting tired of crashing into the metal walls whenever it rocked.

Jade growled as she looked back at the direction they came from. “I asked your fish for a diversion, not to break the damn ship.”

Roy sighed and moved onward. “I’m sure it isn’t intentional, and he is up there alone. We don’t even know what he’s up against.” The ship shook as the sound of an explosion reached them. Roy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

“You’re worried.” Jade pushed past him and continued on towards Lian’s location when Roy didn’t answer. “Just go back. And tell him to stop rocking the damn ship.”

“What? No.” Roy shook his head and forced himself to keep moving. He grit his teeth as another explosion shook the ship. “I can’t leave you to get Lian alone. Kal will be alright.”

“I’ll be fine,” She looked over her shoulder at him. “We’ll be fine, who’s daughter do you think she is? If anything I’ll be her back up. But you’d better hurry before your fish gets himself fried.” Jade waved Roy off. “I’m serious get going.”

Roy clenched his fists. “You’ll radio me if it looks like more than you can handle right?”

“I’ve already had my fuck up for the day thank you very much,” Jade bit back. She picked up her pace and moved farther into the ship. “Worry about yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 

From Roy’s position on the stairs that led to the lower parts of the ship, his concern was unneeded. Hell, he may as well had stayed at Kaldur’s house. Suddenly Jade didn’t need him. Kal was fine. Lian at least would be happy to know that he came here to rescue her….right?

He made a mental note to call the NHC when this was done. Get Ollie to donate to them or something. The next hurricane should be named Kaldur’ahm. Everything was soaked. Body parts from the zombie things were scattered around the deck. The contents of crates littered the floor. Railings and poles were damaged. The deck itself was dented and sported a few holes. Kaldur stood where Roy left him, marked only by the water that dampened his clothes. He controlled a tendril of water with his left hand, it wrapped around a large zombie that struggled to free itself. Tubes sprang from a metal apparatus connected to its back to ports on it’s shoulders. A green liquid flowed through them.

A door opened and a small group of zombies rushed through it and towards Kaldur. Kaldur waved his right hand in their direction, a vortex of water formed and charged towards them. All but one was caught by the vortex. Kaldur side stepped the leftover zombies attack, then grabbed his attacker by its neck. He lifted it into the air before throwing it to the ground so hard that the body bounced. He stepped forward and onto the the zombie’s neck, snapping the threads that held it onto its body.

Roy swallowed the warning that was on his lips and put down his bow. It was odd seeing Kaldur rely on his powers so much. Even more so seeing him be so brutal. Sure, they weren’t really alive but it wasn’t as if they were robots. Roy shook off his uneasiness and made his way to Kaldur’s side.

“At least now we know why the boat’s rocking.” God he didn’t even know what to say…Does he call Kaldur Kaldur? Would code names even apply? Its not like Kal ever had a true secret identity but Aqualad felt too diminutive for a man in his thirties.

“Apologies. This one,” Kaldur said, as he looked to the monster still held by the tendril of water. His brows furrowed. “Has been giving me some difficulty."

“Venom enhanced?” Roy asked. “They look like Bane on a bad day.”

“Or something like it. Why are you here?”

“I assumed that you needed help. I guess I was wrong.”

“On the contrary. In his current state the most that I have been able to do is contain him. My electricity has had the opposite effect, and continual distractions from below prohibit me from making the fight close range.”

The door opened again and a pair of assassins rolled out a zombie each. Their bodies, the size of normal men, were balanced and strapped to hand trucks, and had the same tubes sticking out of their back as the monster Kaldur held captive. The assassins activated the controls before scurrying back through the door. The bodies convulsed as the venom spread through their systems. They tripled in size, breaking the straps securing them. With a roar they charged towards Roy and Kaldur.

“Fuck.” Roy fired two arrows, knocking the tubes loose from the zombie that Kaldur held.

The monster screamed and shook as its body deflated. Kaldur dropped it and the two of them separated, chased by a monster each.

Roy smiled to himself. “I thought of taking you dancing,” Roy said as he dodged an attack. He risked looking behind him to check on Kaldur. “But I assumed I would be your partner.”

Kaldur’s eyebrows knit in frustration. He had created a pair of swords from water and was using them to keep the monster at bay. “Now is hardly the time for this.” The monster snarled as Kaldur nicked it with one of his swords.

“You remember the last time we went dancing don’t you?”

“I do.” Kaldur caused the blade of one of his swords to extend and sliced through one of the monsters tubes. It screamed and fell on one knee. “You were drunk.”

“I was amazingly drunk!” Roy rolled between the monsters legs. He released a foam arrow to encapsulate it from behind. “That’s what made it fun. We should do that again.”

Three assassins wielded machine guns from the upper deck and opened a continuous fire. Roy back flipped to dodge them then dashed to the right. He ducked behind a ruined crate in order to avoid becoming a pin cushion. The monster’s hand burst through the foam with a load crack. It began bashing the rest of the foam with it’s fist in a bid to free itself.

Once the torrent of bullets slowed Roy left his cover and fired, taking one of the gunmen down. The other two resumed their fire, forcing Roy back behind the crate. Ignoring the bullets that rained down, the monster that marked Kaldur picked up the crate Kaldur hid behind, and held it over its head. It dropped it on its self after Kaldur lashed out with a water whip to cut the second pipe.

Roy checked on the progress of the other monster. One of it’s legs were still held captive by the foam, but they could do nothing about permanently disarming it so long as the bullets kept coming. Now he understood what Kaldur meant by distractions.

“Hey Kal,”Roy called out. “A little cover?”

A wall of water formed in front of Roy, allowing him to stand in the open. Roy picked his targets and then called to Kaldur to open a portion of the shield. As the two gunmen went down the monster broke free, and chose Roy as it’s target. It tripped at the last second , its feet knocked out from under it by a small wave. Snarling, it picked itself back up and decided to try Kaldur instead.

The monster was faster than it’s size suggested, although Roy figured that it’s anger had something to do with that. It rammed Kaldur, sending him flying and off the ship. Roy didn’t wait to hear a splash before he acted, knocking both tubes from the monster’s back with his arrows in rapid succession.

Roy yelled Kaldur’s name as he reached the railing.Kaldur was a strong swimmer. Kaldur was strong in general. That hit wouldn’t have knocked him unconscious. The landing wouldn’t leave him disoriented and easily swept away into the sea, or worse into the blades of the ships motor. He wouldn’t….

“You are on my hand,” came the subdued reply.

Down…He forgot to look down. Kaldur hung from the side of the ship. Roy hastily removed his foot to see the hand that Kaldur used to cling to the edge. He pulled Kaldur into a tight hug after helping him back aboard.

After a few moments of stunned silence Kaldur returned the hug. “Were you that worried?”

Roy inhaled deeply, stilling his heart before responding. “You’re wet.”

“You are not required to keep contact with me.”

Roy only squeezed tighter, grateful that Kaldur hadn’t pushed him off.

“Are we going to find Lian anytime soon?”

Roy sighed as he let go. “Yeah,” he reached over and squeezed Kaldur’s arm. “Let’s go.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I really need to apologize for the delay. I meant to update this so so long ago and yet I never did. I can't believe that it's been over a year already. And its really sad since including this chapter I have two, maybe three, more chapters to go until this fic is finished. I don't think that I'm done with this world yet though. I have a few ideas for a sequel or two. So hopefully with this chapter I get back into writing again. Wish me luck!

Crawling through duct work was a bitch. Ten, no, even five years ago, before the accumulation of various scars and wounds, it at least didn’t make her ache so. It was, however, the wisest way to reach her daughter’s location without being seen. And it could be worse, she thought while smirking. She could also have to worry about Roy’s ass getting stuck while trying to follow her up here.  

Jade heard the sounds of a struggle before she was near enough to the grate to see out of it. She swallowed a groan.  Lian was raised in the air, supported by three operatives. The fourth had just been kicked in the face. She held her bow tightly in her right hand and had an arrow in her teeth. The three operatives struggled to hold on to her. Two others stood by, waiting for a good time to assist. The rest were either knocked out or bore the mark of Lian’s trick arrows. A particularly large man still had a stun arrow attached to his chest, the electric charge long since gone, but it did its work.

What was that about who’s daughter she was? Obviously she was her father’s, taking the hard way almost by instinct. It would have been easier to just wait for assistance. Jade pulled a blow dart from her robes and targeted the three holding on to her daughter. The operatives clasped their necks before falling to the floor. The room went silent, looking to Lian for an explanation, but she had none to offer.

Jade shifted her position and kicked, knocking the grate from the wall. She scooted her self forward until she fell from the duct work, landing in a crouch. She sprung into action then. Rushing forward she struck each remaining operative solidly in the stomach.

Lian stood and blinked at her. “Mom!” she looked at the fallen operatives surrounding her. “What did you do.”

Jade straightened her posture and lifted her mask.  “Don’t worry,” she said as she twirled her sais. “I hit them with the blunt end, and it was only a tranquilizer.”

She smiled at her daughter’s sigh of relief. Death was no stranger to these people, in fact most of them expected it upon failure.  But she wouldn’t quibble with Lian over it now.

Lian collapsed her bow and then began to drag one of the operatives to the far wall.

“What are you doing?” her mother asked.

“I’m gonna take their weapons and tie them all up, just to make it easier for the cops later.” She placed her hands on her hips after propping the operative up against the wall. “Are you gonna help or what?”

Jade shook her head. “No thanks sweetie. I think I’ll find something better to do with my time. Like find out the secret to those ninja zombies as your father calls them.”

“They were talking about a workshop next door….but what are you gonna do with -”

Jade held up her hands. “Don’t worry. My clan has no need for the vile things, but I’m sure the League would like a heads up on what their gonna be up against.”

Lian’s face brightened once her suspicions were proven false. “Right, well, I’ll be here once you’re done. Be careful. We don’t know if more of those things are around.”

Jade scoffed “They’ve probably all been sent upstairs to deal with your father’s pet fish.”  
“Pet….Uncle Kal’s here?”

“Yep.”

Jade’s hands went to her weapons after hearing a soft click. A projector screen slowly lowered form the ceiling. After a bit of static Talia al Gul’s face appeared. She pursed her lips.

“They are still alive,” Talia said, sounding disappointed. “You really have gotten soft.”

Jade took her hands off her weapons. “What do you want Talia?”

“You know what I want.”

Jade stepped in front of Lian, holding out a arm as if to protect her.

An arrow whizzed past her head. It pierced the screen, cracking it.

“Although,” Talia’s eye brow rose. “I would appreciate it if she learned better manners first.”

“You’re one to talk.” Lian snapped. “Your brat’s barely housebroken.”

Jade burst into laughter. She tossed one of her sais at the screen, shattering it to the point that Talia’s image could no longer be seen.

“Bitch…” Lian muttered.

“I heard that,” Talia said dryly

“Good-”

Jade put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder to calm her down. “You and the old man are gonna get off easy this time, but don’t come after my family again.”

“You underestimate my father’s reach.”

“And you overestimate how much I give a shit.” Jade walked over to the screen and pulled her sai from it. “Now scoot.”

Talia sighed. “After all I have taught you. Very well.  If you wish to truly be our enemy then I will leave you to your choice.”  The screen began its slow assent back into the ceiling.

Lian peered after the screen. “She’s not gonna come back is she?”

“No baby, she’s done for now.” The operative closest to Jade groaned. Jade gave her a swift kick and she quieted down. “Well, I’ll leave them to you then.” 

* * *

Jade slowly opened the door to the workshop and slipped inside. She resisted the urge to cough as the smell of formaldehyde assaulted her nose. She pulled her mask back over her face and breathed easier once her built in gas mask began to filtered out most of the stink. There were tubes and tanks filled with body parts suspended in a green liquid. A corpse lay on the operating table in the middle of the room. It was missing its lower half, its entrails were black and spilled form its stomach.

Jade heard someone shift. She stalked around one of the tables to find a lone man cowering under the table.

“Hey.”

The man opened his eyes once Jade spoke and then screwed them shut and scooted farther away.

Jade made a face. “Stop your sniveling. I won’t hurt you if you cooperate.”

The man opened one eye to peek at her. “I know nothing!”

“Really?”

“Yes…I’m only here to take care of the machinery and stitch them back together. I don’t know how they are made. They were supposed to tell me after this voyage, give me a promotion…but now.”

Jade narrowed her eyes at him from behind her mask and then moved over to a cooler. It held several vials of a green liquid. She took two, stuffing one into her robes. She then connected two flash drives into a nearby computer. Her hacking wasn’t as good as some, but the Shadow’s sadly still a ran a system similar to the one while she was once a member, so it was easy enough to crack. No wonder why they were going into decline. She stuck one of the copies into her robes.

Jade then turned to catch the scientist trying to leave. “You. Come with me.” she said as she approached him. “And if you tell anyone about my back up copy I’ll make sure you die a slow death.”

Jade pushed the man into the room where Lian was.

“Almost done here.” Lian said as she tied another knot. There was a large pile of assorted weapons in a pile on the floor. Some of the assassins had woken up, they eyed the pile hungrily.

“Catch.” Jade said as she tossed one of the vials and a flash drive towards Lian. She stopped what she was doing in order to catch them.

“Find anything good?”

“Somewhat. But have someone really look through these files. I just made a quick copy of everything that I could find. She pushed the man into the center of the room. “Stay,” she commanded and then moved towards the pile of weapons. “I’ll find a good place for these.”

* * *

The few operatives that hadn’t been knocked unconscious, or other wise incapacitated, decided that it was best to surrender. Jade had no complaints. With Lian safe all she wanted was a hot shower and some new bandages for the many cuts and scrapes she had acquired earlier. She and Lian had a full view of the upper deck from the bridge of the ship. It looked like something from a horror flick with all the body parts strewn about.

Lian hummed as she watched her father pull Kaldur into a hug. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?”

Jade sighed. “Oh sweetie,” she shook her head. “I don’t even know where to begin explaining that clusterfuck.” She pressed the button for the speakers as Roy let Kaldur go. “You two are so gross you know that!” she yelled at them. Then laughed as Roy looked at to be turning redder than his suit.

“That explains so much about the last few days,” Lian murmured. She ran her hand over her face. “I’m tired. What now?”

“They look like they are on the way up.” Jade answered. “Go on and take a seat. We’ll handle the rest from here.”

Lian plopped into the nearest chair. By the time Roy and Kaldur arrived at the bridge she was already fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It took the Hellenic Coast Guard forever to finish inspecting the ship. Jade hid on Kaldur’s boat while the inspection took place and almost fell asleep while waiting. The guard didn’t need much from Kaldur and Roy in order to get a full report. But after the work was done some insisted on getting Lian’s autograph. Much to her father's dismay. The ride back was relatively short, but cold for the three humans. Lian and Jade claimed the shower straight away.

Kaldur didn’t want to get his sofa wet so he suggested he and Roy wait in his courtyard for the ladies to finish. It felt...nice. They didn’t talk much, just stared up at the stars. Kaldur didn’t have much to say right now anyway. For once this week he felt completely comfortable around Roy.

Roy pulled off the top half of his red arrow suit.“How can you stand wet clothes Kal?” Roy asked once his head was free.

“It’s fine until it drys and the clothes become stiff.” Kaldur assured him, keeping his voice calm. Maybe he over exaggerated his own comfort level. “Should I find you a towel?”

“Nah, I’m just going to get in the shower anyway. You can go first if you like.”

“No Its fine. I wasn't planning on taking one, just drying off.”

Roy’s eyes narrowed. “Ok. You might be fine smelling like salt water but the smell is going to keep me up all night.”

Kaldur chuckled. “Maybe a short one then.”

Jade opened the door to announce that the bathroom was free. The men thanked her as she headed back inside.

“We may as well just take one together.” Roy suggested. “It would be quicker that way. I’m starting to wonder what your water bill is gonna be like after this week anyway.”

Kaldur’s brain fizzled out for a moment.

Roy blushed after realizing the implications. “I mean um...really just taking a shower, alright? It’s not like I’m going to try anything”

Kaldur took a deep breath. “It should be fine.”

“Yeah! Perfectly fine. We’re adults. We can handle it.”

Kaldur nodded and then stood. He made his way to his bedroom to gather something to sleep in first and then headed to the bathroom. Very thankful that no one was in the hallway. Thinking about it wouldn’t make this less awkward. It was just like when they were kids using the showers at the cave, he told himself. And really, what would they get up to with the girls just down the hall? All he had to do was control himself and it would be over before he knew it. Besides, if he couldn't handle this without combusting than anything more was out of the question.

Roy was standing in the bathroom, clothes still on, visibly nervous. It was kind of endearing.

“You are making it worse.” Kaldur said as he set his pajamas down.

“Sorry, I know I said this was no big deal but,” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Just don’t look down alright?”

“Down?” Kaldur asked as he stripped off his shirt.  Roy bit his lip, Kaldur wasn’t sure if Roy was really listening to him now or not. “Roy?”

“Ahh… Yeah sorry. I’m just warning you alright. I said I wouldn’t try anything. I didn’t say I wouldn’t react.” he answered emphasizing the word react.

“I’ll take it as a compliment then.” Kaldur said dryly. He was relieved that it wasn’t only him worried about such things. But he wasn't going to miss the chance to mess with Roy a bit. “Though,” Kaldur said while taking off his pants. “Watching me disrobe can't be helping.”

Roy’s eyes shot up to the ceiling. And Kaldur resisted the urge to laugh as he finished getting undressed. It had been way too long since someone he wanted to desire him actually did. It was a massive confidence boost. Kaldur got into the shower first. Resisting the urge to look Roy’s way when he joined him.

“Your calmness is irritating you know that…” Roy said a bit sourly as he reached over to grab the body wash.

Kaldur smiled a little. “Just take deep breaths and think calming thoughts.”

“Stop being sarcastic, God you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Roy grabbed one of the hand held shower heads and used it to spray Kaldur.

That forced Kaldur to look at him. “What was that for?”

Roy squirted Kaldur again, right in the face. “I’m actually nervous over here you ass.”

Kaldur grabbed his own shower head and sprayed Roy in kind. “Don’t take your frustrations out on me.”

Roy pouted a little. “Who the fuck else am I supposed to take them out on?” he put the shower head back with a huff. “I think I’m fine now anyway.”

“See,” Kaldur said with a sly smile. “That wasn’t hard at all.” He put his shower head back as well.

“No..no it’s not. Fucking mood killer.”

“There will be no moods so long as your daughter and ex-wife are in the same house.”

“So...what does that mean when they leave?”

Kaldur wasn’t sure how to respond. Technically the answer was yes.  Just yes, no conditions whatever Roy wanted. “You haven’t even bought me dinner yet, and you're wondering about sex? ” It was an overused joke but it would do for now.

“Hey,” Roy said, his voice super soft.

“Hmm?”  Kaldur turned his head to see Roy looking at him.

The older man searched Kaldur’s face. “This is okay right?” Roy asked as he stepped closer. He cupped Kaldur’s face with his hands before touching his forehead to Kaldur’s.

Kaldur instinctively held his breath. He couldn’t see anything but Roy’s face. His face was hot where Roy touched. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and wondered his Roy could hear it too.

“We said we weren’t going to do anything.” Roy said as his hands moved, painfully slow, along Kaldur’s skin, from his face, down his neck, to his shoulders. He gripped Kaldurs arms and moved in a little closer. His body burned. “Do we have to keep that promise?” he asked, a little pain in his voice.

Kaldur forced himself to breathe. He closed his eyes, unable bear looking at Roy while giving his answer. “We have tomorrow.” He said, hoping that his voice didn’t shake. Roy huffed and Kaldur could feel Roy’s breath against his lips. Instinctively he licked them.

“Open your eyes,” Roy pleaded.

Kaldur smiled a little. “I am not falling for your trap.”

Roy let go of Kaldur’s arms and stepped away. “I guess,” he started, sounding disappointed. “I don’t want to have to explain to Lian what happened if she overheard anything.”

“That would certainly be awkward.” Kaldur gave himself a second before opening his eyes. He  concentrated on finishing his shower. Turning up the heat on his side in order to shock himself a bit so that he could calm down.

Jade was waiting outside of the shower, her hair in a towel, and a cheshire cat sized grin on her face. “I was going to ask Kaldur for a blow dry special. But I guess he was blowing something else?”

“You’re disgusting.” Roy said with no malice as he went on to Kaldur’s room.

Kaldur gestured for Jade to take off her hair towel and got to work once it was removed. “You’d never believe that we didn’t do anything would you?”

“That’s horrible. You really had him take a shower with you but didn’t offer a hand job or anything? You’re gonna make a horrible boyfriend.” Kaldur didn’t respond and just finished drawing the water from her hair. Jade ran her hands through her hair once it was dry. “You two aren’t gonna turn into a pair of monks or anything right?”

“Do we need to have this discussion?”

“He’s gonna tell me how it is later anyway if I get him drunk enough.” She laughed at Kaldur’s scandalized face. “Goodnight fishsticks.” Jade called before saunter off to the guest room

Somehow Roy and Kaldur got to sleep. Facing each other they chatted for a bit before drifting off. They were as close as they could be without touching. It felt as if even an accidental toe touch under the covers would spark all sorts of madness after what happened in the shower.

 

* * *

 

“Ok ok...I’m glad you’re getting an escort this time, but who’s Blake again?”  Roy asked after a bite his eggs. For some reason they all felt like eating inside. Roy sat beside Kal on the sofa. He balanced his plate on his knees.

“Thomas Blake…” Jade explained. She sighed then turned around on the bar stool to face Roy. “Catman.”

“What the fuck,” Roy rolled his eyes and put his fork down. “No I’m not watching my language Kal,” he said, noticing Kal’s look. “I just had my daughter kidnapped recently. I’m not trusting her to some dude who dresses like a cat just because he’s my ex wife’s most recent fuc-” Roy stuffed his mouth with bacon in order to stop himself.

“I’ll be there too,” Jade protested. “Besides Talia won’t try again so soon. You worry too much.”

“I worry too much!” Roy’s voice rose. “I think I worry just the right amount.”

“I’ll be fine dad,” Lian interjected. “I can look out for myself.”

Roy scoffed.

Kaldur placed his hand onto Roy’s shoulder. “I’m sure it will be fine. She won’t be alone and will be watching out for trouble this time. You have to trust her, otherwise you’ll be making the same mistake our mentor’s did.”

“Can you not be right for once?” Roy asked with a shy smile. He placed his hand on top of Kal’s and squeezed.

Jade’s eye roll was audible.  “You two are gross, you know that?”   

There was a sharp knock on Kaldur’s door. The four of them looked to each other before Roy rose to get the door.

Dick Grayson looked shocked to see Roy at the door. Roy was just as surprised. “Hey?!”

“Hey!” Dick pulled Roy in for a quick hug, because somehow Dick grew up to be a hugger. Most folks in the community just tolerated it. “Kal in?”

“Uh yeah…” Roy stepped aside to let Dick in. Closing the door once he was inside.

“Hey,” Dick said again, this time more sedately. He waved to Kaldur a bit.

“Hello,” Kaldur said as he stood. He knew that word would spread after what happened last night, but he wasn’t expecting such a fast response. At least it was Dick looking for him and not Bruce.

“Can we talk?” Dick asked.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Jade said in a sing song voice. She grinned wider when all three men glared at her.

“Sure,” Kaldur said. Not that he was ready for a talk but there was no escaping it now. He lead Dick out to the courtyard.

Dick waited until the door was closed behind them before speaking. “You’re an idiot.”

“I suppose that is one way of looking at the situation.”

“You’re just having an extended vacation. We couldn’t find you and we _looked_. I thought you’d be in some safe room somewhere, but no, you’re just living the high life out in the open.”

“We? As in you had help looking but still couldn’t find me?” Kaldur asked.

“Yeah!”

Kaldur smirked a bit. “But I am the idiot?”

Dick narrowed his eyes. “I hate you right now.” He moved in for a hug. Kal didn’t bother stopping him and  just patted Dick’s back absently. Dick squeezed a little tighter. “When are you coming home?” He let go when Kaldur didn’t answer. “You are coming home right?”

“I will be in touch. But I haven’t decided when I am returning to the United States. Living here is quite comfortable.”

Dick made a face. “I can see that, You can always keep this one as a vacation home.”

“Not everyone can afford more than one home.”

Dick waved away his concerns. “Rent this one out then.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“You know...for a second I thought you may have died. And that we’d just never find your body or something.”

Dick’s tone was light, noncommittal, but Kaldur knew what he was thinking. Wally’s absence was still felt. “Apologies, I was selfish.”

“No...we were selfish. We pushed a lot on you. You more than deserved the down time.” He smiled ruefully. “So uh...Cheshire’s in your house?”

“Jade? Yes, somehow I have been roped into hosting an impromptu family reunion.”

Dick didn’t look convinced.

“They aren’t together if that is what you are worried about.”

“You sure.”

“Extremely”

Dick’s eyebrow rose. “Anything I should know about?”

“No,” Kaldur kept his face as neutral as possible. It felt weird lying but it wasn’t if they were established established yet. “The biggest status change is me being back in the open.”

Dick squinted at him. “I hate that I can’t read you like the others. Maybe I should ask Roy?”

Kaldur smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why so suspicious?”

“Not suspicious really...just. If you two finally got together then that would be a good reason for you to come home.” Dick looked sheepish. “Who am I kidding. Roy’s straighter than his arrows.”

The irony was too much to bear. Kaldur laughed loudly. “You say that but you expect him to be with me?”

“Yeah, but like, everyone has at least one exception. If Roy had one it would definitely be you.”

“I don’t believe that’s how human sexuality works.”

Dick shrugged. “ I was surprised to see him here but it fits. It would be him to find you first. You know?”

“Yeah...”Lying was getting harder and harder.

“Oh god. There’s a good story behind how you two bumped into each other isn’t there?” Dick grinned.  

Lian interrupted them by poking her head out of the door. “You aren’t going full Batman on him are you Uncle D?”

Dick laughed loudly. “You got it all wrong. I’m the one who takes orders from him.” He jerked his thumb at Kaldur. He walked up to Lian and ruffled her hair.

She batted him away.

“God you’re getting tall. Makes me feel old.” Dick said as he entered the house.

“You are old.” Lian called after him. She turned her attention to Kaldur. “He really didn’t yell at you right?”

Kaldur smiled reassuringly. “No, he did not yell.” He guided Lian back inside by her shoulders. By the time they made it back to the living room Dick had grabbed a plate of food and set himself up on the arm chair.

It was a weird feeling having so many people who knew so much about him in one room.  He’d have to get used to it again after being somewhat anonymous for so long but he was actually looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ve made it my New Year's resolution to finish all my fics. No matter how long they have been sitting. I pretty much know what happens it’s sitting down to write it that has been tripping me up. But I did participate in Nanowrimo this year and i’d dare to say that it has jump started my writing habit. 
> 
> This fic might have one maybe two more chapters and then I’ll be going into the sequel. The sequel will be more like a series of drabbles than anything else. I just have some thought and scenes in my head about how their relationship progresses. And smut..lots and lots of smut. After I get that out of my system I’d actually like to write a fic focused on Lian, and some of the kids in her generation. Basically the kids will be visiting Kal’s place for that training camp. 
> 
> Wish me luck, inspiration, and perseverance!


	14. Chapter 14

 

Dick Grayson had overstayed his welcome by a good thirty minutes, but who was Roy to judge? It wasn't even his house. It was, however, his sorta almost maybe boyfriend that Dick was touching all over. Sure, Roy knew that Dick was free with the PDA. And that Dick was involved with someone right now. And that Dick wasn’t even interested in Kaldur that way, that Kaldur wasn’t interested in Dick that way. He knew it didn’t mean anything. Dick was just being Dick. But that knowledge didn’t make how often Dick grabbed Kaldur’s arm less annoying. 

He was being ridiculous and impatient. Jade somehow sensed his impatience, even though Roy was fairly sure he didn’t show his annoyance on his face. But that was the only explanation for how much she contributed to the conversation. That, and the side eyed glances she gave Roy from time to time. Kaldur was completely oblivious, because of course Kal wouldn’t notice Roy’s agony, but would notice the tiny scar on Dick’s collar bone. Something that lead to another story, which wasted another hour. An hour where Roy did little but stew over the fact the Kaldur was even looking at Dick’s skin. 

Okay, so maybe he’s a little jealous of Dick and Kaldur’s relationship. The two of them had shared the same burden by leading the team, so there was a bond there. There were things that he could talk about with Dick and Dick would get, while Roy could only lend a sympathetic ear. That despite Dick’s over reliance on Kaldur, Kaldur always forgave Dick easily. Roy wondered, as he always did, if it was because Dick was easy on the eyes. All Dick ever had to do was smile and people forgave him. Dick also had money and a surprising lack of baby mamma drama considering his many relationships. He was certainly a better catch.

Okay, so maybe it’s not about Dick at all but about Roy’s insistence that he’s not worth love. Something he should have gotten over years after finding his original. Or when Ollie and Dinah insisted that he be their best man. Or because of how Lian slips when she really tired after a night of patrolling and calls him daddy like she’s still five. Yeah, technically, Roy and Kaldur have talked. And that talk meant that they were going to try again. But talk only did so much to chase away Roy’s lingering doubts.

It was almost time for the girl’s ride to arrive. Jade deftly wrapped up the conversation, and Roy had to wonder when Jade learned to handle Dick’s chattiness so well. Dick was ready to leave but not without giving Kaldur a hug that lingered far too long for Roy’s liking. Kaldur had to shuffle forward with Dick still attached to him just to get the younger man out of the door.

“About time.” Roy huffed, as Kaldur closed his front door.  

Lian made a face. “What’s with you?”

Jade gigged. “Your father’s just jealous.” 

“Jealous of what?” Lian asked.

“He doesn't appreciate other men touching his man.”

Kaldur’s eyebrow rose. He would reenter the living room at the perfect moment. 

Roy mouthed “Shut it!” in Jade’s direction. She didn’t seem bothered by his reprimand at all.

After twenty minutes of Jade and Lian laughing at Roy’s expense there was a sharp knock at the door.

“Oh there’s our ride.” Jade said as she moved to open the door. 

Roy realised that before now he’d never seen Thomas Blake out of costume or a mugshot. But even regular clothes couldn’t make him look like less of a dork.  

Blake looked dour. “I will say this right now,” He spoke with an unnerving amount of conviction. “I know that I’ve fucked up, so you have full permission to flay me later.”

“What are you-”

“Hey baby girl,” Laurence Crock said, cutting Jade off. He lurked just behind Blake. 

Blake groaned as he entered the house. “Like I said. I fucked up.”

“I don’t know what made you think you could keep information about my granddaughter’s wearabouts from me.” Crock said as he followed Blake into the house.

Jade shut her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can not believe…..” she groaned loudly.

Lian tried and failed to hold in her laughter.

Roy’s eyes flicked to Kaldur. Kaldur’s face was a mask. That mask morphed into a full fledged death glare. It was hot in ways that Roy would have to unpack later. 

“Nice place you have here.” Slade Wilson, fucking Deathstroke, said as he entered the home as well. For his part he seemed genuinely impressed instead of sarcastic. But that didn’t make it right that he was here. Or that he wore khaki shorts and hawaiian shirts in his downtime. At least he wasn’t wearing socks with his sandals. 

Kaldur’s eyes narrowed even more.

Jade spoke before Roy could intervene. “Fucking hell! Out! Please!”

“I’m just the driver!” Wilson objected. 

“Language little girl,”  Crock said with a shit eating grin.

“Then stay with the car,” Jade continued, not backing down. She ignored her father with an eye roll. “Lian, baby, are you ready to go?’

By this time Lian had collapsed onto the couch, She took deep breaths in order to still her laughter. “Yes mom. I’m ready to go.” She got up from the sofa and walked over to Kaldur, giving him a tight hug. Kaldur’s expression softened as he returned the gesture. “Remember, you promised to let us come over again.”

Kaldur smiled down at her. “I will not forget. Do you need help with your things?”

Lian shook her head and then let go. 

“No hug for me?” Roy asked with an exaggerated pout. 

Lian grinned and then rushed over to hug her father.

“Oh god,” Crock muttered.

Lian stuck her tongue out at her grandfather and then moved to pick up her things. Jade ushered the three men and her daughter out of the door. She handed her bag to Blake on his way out. After shutting the door lightly she returned to stand before Roy and Kaldur. 

“So…” she started. “Sorry about the er..commotion.”

Kaldur nodded. 

“I have a little something for you.” She said, brightening. Jade moves to pick up a paper gift bag from beside the sofa then offers the bag to Kaldur. “It’s a housewarming present!”

Kaldur took the bag gingerly. He rustled around the bag before looking up at Jade in shock. 

Jade grinned. “I wasn’t sure of your size but there should be enough options.” 

Kaldur threw the bag at Roy. “Give this back to her.” He stalked off towards his front door. 

“What did you put in here that’s so bad he’d rather be outside with Wilson?” Roy asked. He poked around in the bag himself to find boxes of condoms and his favorite brand of lube. Because Jade would remember dumb shit like that. Roy looked up with a smile. “You’re an ass you know that?”

Jade crossed her arms over her chest as her grin grew wider. “I’m being supportive! Besides you don’t seem to mind it that much…”

Roy shrugged and then moved to put the bag down on the coffee table. “I’m not totally against it.”

Jade laughed. “At least you’re honest.”

Roy pulled Jade into a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

Jade patted his back absently. “Don’t get mushy on me now. Come on.” She said as she disentangled herself from him. “Let’s head outside so I can get going.”

* * *

 

Roy felt glued to the floor once they re-entered Kaldur’s home. They were alone, finally, but all the half cocked fantasys flew out of his head when faced with the reality of it. Because how do you do this? How do you fill up the space that had been empty for so long? How can any move you make towards that goal seem genuine?

Kaldur sighed loudly. He stood next to his coffee table, eyeing Jade’s house warming gift warily. Roy smiled a little. Kaldur had changed a bit he realized. He watched him openly now that he wasn’t as afraid of Kaldur catching him staring.  Kaldur’s hair had lightened. Little specks of white could be seen woven into the blond. It figured, the younger man had taken so much responsibility during his life. Roy was surprised that the first year on the team hadn’t made Kaldur keel over. But other than that he showed no physical signs of aging. His skin was a smooth and blemish free as ever. His eyes were still bright and clear. Though Kaldur was bigger, in a good way, Roy decided as he noticed how Kaldur’s folded arms made his dress shirt strain. But Roy could still see the boy he fell in love with before he knew what real love was. He only wished that it didn’t take crazy turn of events to push them together.

Roy’s paralysis faded and he found himself drawn to Kaldur’s side. “God you’re beautiful,” Roy said. He only realized that he said it aloud when Kaldur dropped his arms and looked at him with wide eyes. Roy blinked. “Well shit…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not taking it back now so..uh,” He smiled lopsidedly. Kaldur just shook his head in mock disapproval. “Hey,” Roy said softly as he reached over to finger the fabric on Kaldur’s sleeve. “What now?”

“Lunch?’ Kaldur suggested. He gestured to his kitchen. “I could make us something or we could go out.”

Roy nodded without hearing. He stepped even closer and looped a finger from his other hand into Kaldur’s belt loop. Humming a little he moved even closer that that leaving scant inches between them.

“Roy?” Kaldur asked his voice shook a little.

Roy felt his heart flip. He bit his lip as he searched Kaldur’s eyes. “Can I?”

Kaldur smiled and then looked away, shifting in place a bit he asked. “You’re asking?” 

Roy nodded. “I just...We are doing this right? We’re going to try again? So this is okay right?”

Kaldur faced him again “It’s okay.” 

Roy leaned in and gave Kaldur a chaste kiss on the lips. When Kaldur didn’t bolt he kissed him again and then again, both arms wrapping around Kaldur’s waist. It was Kaldur that deepened the kiss. And it was slow and sweet and then Kaldur was wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck pressing their bodies even closer. And Roy wasn’t even sure how long they kissed or when Kaldur’s hands found their way into his hair but he did make a disappointed sound when Kaldur pulled away. He whispered a no and dove back in, kissing Kaldur hungrilly, unable to hold back the same way that he had before. A chuckle escaped Kaldur’s lips but that only spurred Roy on  because Roy loved it when Kaldur laughed even it it was only a little.

Kaldur’s arms slid from around Roys neck until his palms were pressed against his chest. He pushed Roy away lightly, though he had to use a little bit of his strength to do so. “We should go.”

“What?” Roy asked sleepily. He leaned back in again for another kiss but Kaldur dodged him, placing a kiss of his own onto Roy’s forehead instead. 

“I want to go out.” He clarified.

Roy cocked his head to the side. “You do?”

Kaldur nodded. “I think..no. I am sure of it. We’ve never gone on a date have we?”

Kaldur’s question snapped Roy out of his stupor. They hadn't gone on a date before. It had always been hanging out as friends. Then hanging out as whatever they were. Or sneaking away to Roy’s apartment for some….personal time.  He smiled broadly. “You’re right.” He cupped Kaldur’s face with one hand. “I’m gonna romance the fuck out of you.”

Kaldur chuckled as he grabbed hold of Roy’s hand. He pulled it to his lips to kiss Roy’s palm. “You promise?” He asked eyebrow raised. 

Roy felt a thrill go through him. “Yeah, but we might not make it out of the house if you keep doing stuff like that.”


End file.
